¡Sorpresa!
by Butterflybeautiful
Summary: Sebastian es un chico que no tiene idea de lo que es el amor, un chico llamado Kurt hará que la vida de Sebastian cambie por completo.
1. Capítulo 1

Era un 12 de marzo, todo iba normal en Dalton, Sebastian era un chico alegré, todo lo tomaba como broma o divertido, había tenido muchas novias pero a ninguna la amo de verdad, ese día un chico entraba a Dalton.

Sebastian pasaba por el pasillo como siempre sonriendo a todo el mundo, al saludar a un compañero no se dio cuenta que enfrente de el estaba un chico y se tropezó e hizo que el otro chico se cayera, Sebastian se levanto y le ofreció ayuda al chico.

"_Hey! lo siento_" Sebastian dijo, poco nervioso y estiro su mano para ayudarlo.

"_Debes fijarte por donde caminas_" Dijo aquel chico, se levantó sin ayuda alguna.

"_Si, perdón, me distraje un poco_"dijo en tono avergonzado "_¿Cómo te llamas?_" sonrio.

"_Kurt, Kurt Hummel, ¿Tú?_" dijo de forma seria.

"_Sebastian smythe_"Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_ah._" contestó Kurt de manera de no interesarle.

Sebastian sintió las ganas de conocerlo, le intereso la forma en la que le contestaba, el no paraba de verlo.

"_¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo bichos en la cara?_" dijo kurt de forma molesta.

Sebastian lo miró sorprendido, le sonrío "_No, lo siento, me doy cuenta que eres nuevo, ¿cierto?_" contestó de forma amable.

"_Sí, soy nuevo_"contestó kurt.

"_Si quieres, puedo enseñarte la academia para que no te pierdas_"sonrío.

"_Esta bien, espero que no te moleste_" contestó Kurt.

"_¡Para nada!._"

Sebastian le dio una palmada leve en su espalda de Kurt, Kurt no lo tomó bien pero siguió el camino, miraba cada salón, cada mueble, veía como Sebastian para todo sonreía, cada vez que kurt volteaba a verlo, de repente a kurt le daba por sonreír pequeños momentos, ya que Sebastian le daba una energía muy positiva.

Llegaron a una sala, Sebastian le señalo un sillón, indicándole que se sentara, Kurt fue lentamente hacía el sillón, se sentó, Sebastian hizo lo mismo y se sentó a lado de Kurt.

"_Y... Dime Sebastian, ¿Tienes novia, novio?_" Preguntó Kurt curioso.

"_Tengo novia, novio dudo tenerlo ya que bueno, no se, aun no creo que me gusten los hombres_" Respondió con forma segura. " _Y ¿tú?_".

"_a-am, no, yo no tengo nada no creo en el amor, pero olvidemos esto ¿Sí?_" Respondió algo nervioso Kurt.

"_¡Por supuesto!_."Respondió Sebastian con una gran sonrisa.

Ya cuando las clases habían terminado, Sebastian fue a visitar a su novia , ella era muy linda, era alta y estaba a la altura de Sebastian, llego a una casa muy grande, toco el timbre y salio aquella chica, corriendo con alegría hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a su novio.

"_¡Mi amor! no te esperaba aquí_" Dijo en tono muy alegre con una sonrisa.

"_Te quería dar una sorpresa princesa_" Sonrío "_Y además tenia ganas de verte._"

"_Eres muy tierno ¿Sabes? soy muy afortunada de tenerte como novio_."Dijo de forma segura y alegre.

"_El afortunado soy yo de tenerte_"sonrío.

Sebastian se quedo por un largo rato con su novia, mientras que Kurt se fue a su casa, se fue a su cuarto, se acostó y no hizo nada, se puso a pensar en el único chico que le habló en la academia.

"Sebastian Smythe" susurró.

Kurt no dejaba de pensar en ese nombre, en la sonrisa que tenia el chico, en su mirada, en la energía que el traía. Sin darse cuenta el sonreía cuando pensaba en el.

*_**¿Acaso me gusta? o ¿Solo lo pienso por que fue el único que me habló?**_*Pensaba Kurt, no sabía el por que pensaba mucho en el.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió normal, Kurt llegó muy temprano a la academia, mientras Kurt estaba en la academia, Sebastian apenas salía de su casa para ir a Dalton.

*_**¿A que horas llegara Sebastian?**_*Pensó Kurt.***_Tal vez es muy temprano pero, ya hay muchos chicos aquí_***

"_Hey! ¿eres nuevo?_"Escucho Kurt una voz y volteo a ver quien era.

"_Am, si, soy nuevo_"Dijo en tono de sorprendido.

"_Bienvenido a Dalton, espero que aquí te diviertas, me llamo Jeff ¿Tú?_" Preguntó de forma alegre y queriendo conocer.

"_Kurt Hummel_"sonrío.

"_Bienvenido Kurt, nuevamente_"Dijo Jeff ya sin saber que más decir.

"_Gracias_"Dijo con tono de alivio, ya que le daba pena hablar con gente que no conocía bien.

"_Bien, tengo que ir con unos compañeros a ensayar una coreografía, ¿Quieres venir?_" Dijo algo apresurado.

"_No, muchas gracias, estaré aquí un tiempo más._" Dijo seguro.

"_Esta bien, nos vemos luego_"Jeff se fue lo más rápido que pudo, se le hacía tarde.

***_¿Donde estarás Smythe?, ¿Acaso llegas tarde?_***Eran las 7:10am, Sebastian normalmente entraba a las 7:30am.

Kurt volteo hacia la entrada, en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa, Sebastian estaba entrando muy normal y seguía con esa sonrisa.

Sebastian siguió su camino, no noto que Kurt lo estaba viendo, se fue hacía otro lado, en donde estaban sus compañeros y los saludo y se quedo con ellos.  
Kurt no sabia que hacer, as´que prefirió irse a la sala que le tocaba.

Ya en la hora de salia Sebastian busco a Kurt, fue hacia donde el día anterior le había dicho que en esa sala le tocaba ensayar, cuando llego ya no había nadie asi que decidio ir a la salida para esperarlo o saber si ya había salido, a lo lejos vio a una persona, caminando lento, con la mirada baja, muy desanimado, Sebastian se dio cuenta que era Kurt así que camino hacia a el.

"_Hey! ¿te ayudo con esto?_"Tomando un portafolio que tenia, sonriendo

"_No, gracias puedo solo_." Contestó Kurt.

"_¿Estas seguro?_"´Preguntó Sebastian aun preocupado.

"_Si._"

"_Esta bien, hey no te vi en la mañana_"Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

"_Yo si pero me ignoraste_"Susurró.

"_¿Mande?_"Confundido.

"_Nada, yo tampoco te vi_."Contesto en forma muy sería.

"_Bueno, normalmente entro a las 7:30am_"Siguió con esa sonrisa.

*_**Con razón***_Pensó Kurt. " Bueno, a la otra tratare de verte esa hora"le sonrío muy poco y miro su reloj."_Oh Dios, ya es muy tarde._" Kurt sonaba preocupado.

"_Si quieres te llevo a donde tengas que ir_" Dijo seguro.

"_¿Seguro?_."Dijo Kurt preocupado.

"_¡Claro!_"Sonrío."_Dime, ¿Dónde te tengo que llevar?_"

"_A mi casa, tengo que llegar temprano, como es un lugar nuevo, tienen miedo que me pase algo son muy protectores y eso no me tiene nada feliz_"Contestó Kurt en forma molesta.

"_Eso es muy lindo por parte de tus padres, vamos_"Sebastian seguía sonriendo y tomo la muñeca de Kurt delicadamente y lo llevo hacia su coche, le abrió la puerta para que el pudiera sentarse.

"_Adelante Kurt_"sonrío.

"_Gra-gracias_"Dijo Kurt con pena.

Sebastian cerro la puerta, y fue hacia el otro lado lo mas rápido posible, abrió la puerta y se sentó, arranco el coche.

"_Señala donde tengo que ir._"

"_Esta bien, aquí das vuelva a la derecha_"Kurt le respondió muy rápido.

"_Bien, y bueno Kurt, dime, ¿Porqué no crees en el amor?_"pregunto curioso Sebastian.

"_Sinceramente, porque no me eh enamorado_."Contesto muy seguro.

"_Y solo por eso ¿No crees en el amor?_"Sebastian no entendía.

"_Algo así, como por ejemplo, ¿Crees en los fantasmas? ¿Has visto uno?_"Tratando de explicar.

"_Bueno, yo creo pero no eh visto uno._"dudando.

"_Bien, y ¿Cómo sabes que existen los fantasmas si no has visto uno? yo no creo en ellos pero tampoco dudo que no existan, como no eh visto uno no puedo decir que existen porque no tengo pruebas, es así en el amor, yo no me eh enamorado, no puedo decir que creo en el amor mientras que no lo eh sentido, no te puedo hablar de amor si en verdad no se que es._" Kurt habló con gran seguridad.

"_Oh ya entiendo, entonces hasta que te enamores, ¿Creeras en el amor?_"Sonrío.

"_¡Por supuesto! mientras no y ¿Tú?_"Preguntó Kurt.

"_Am ¿Yo? bien, tengo novia_" respondió en tono de no saber que responder.

"_Pero... ¿La amas?_"en tono de Duda.

"_Yo creo que si, no lo se en verdad._"Pensaba en su respuesta.

"_Pero para ti ¿Qué es el amor?_"Pregunto curioso Kurt.  
"_Sinceramente, creo que estoy igual que tú, eh tenido varias novias pero no se que es el amor, no se si lo estoy sintiendo_" Respondía en todo de duda.

"_Entonces si no sabes que es el amor, no tienes miedo a enamorarte de un hombre ¿cierto?_"pregunto seguro y algo nervioso.

"_Bueno, tienes razón, pero tampoco tengo miedo a enamorarme de un hombre"_Respondió seguro.

Kurt sonrío, no sabia por que le daba alegría esa respuesta. "_Aquí es._"Señalo una casa.

"_Bien_"Sebastian se estaciono y miro a Kurt , le dio una gran sonrisa, Kurt se sonrojó.

"_Gracias Sebastian._"Kurt le sonrió amablemente.

Kurt llego a tiempo a casa, llego muy feliz y no sabia la razón, *_**¿acaso me estoy enamorando?Pero yo no se que es el amor, me gustas sonrisa, la energía que trae y el como es pero ¿Me esta gustando?**_* Kurt no dejo de pensar en Sebastian.

*_**¿En serio sabre que es el amor?**_* Pensaba Sebastian, no dejaba de pensar en las preguntas que se habían hecho en el coche.

"_HEY! despierta, ¿Tienes algo?_"Pregunto una voz femenina.

"_¿Ah? no, lo siento mi amor, estaba distraido, Hannah_"pauso un poco Sebastian. "_¿En serio crees que estas enamorada de mi?_" pregunto seguro.

"_¡Por supuesto!, acaso ¿Tú no?_"Dijo con voz desanimada.

"_Claro! si no, no seríamos novios, ¿No crees?_"Respondió.

"_Cierto._"Contesto aliviada.

Hannah ya se había ido a su casa, Sebastian antes de dormirse seguia pensando en esas preguntas, en esas respuestas...

*_**Acaso me puedo enamorar de un hombre?**_* pensaba y pensaba hasta que quedó finalmente dormido.

Al día siguiente Sebastian decidió ir mas temprano a la escuela, vio a Kurt y se acerco a el, pero noto que Kurt estaba llorando, el dejo de sonreír, y se acerco a el, empezando acariciar la espalda del chico.

"_¿Qué pasa Kurt?¿Alguien te hizo daño?_"Preguntaba Sebastian preocupado.

"_No pasa nada, estoy bien, problemas familiares._"Respondió Kurt.

"_No estas bien, nadie llora así, entiendo que sean problemas familiares, pero no son normales cuando te hacen llorar, algo paso_."

"_Solo problemas familiares Sebastian._"Kurt abrazó a Sebastian.

Sebastian siguió el abrazo, no le gustaba ver gente llorar y no saber ayudarla.

Kurt levantó la cara y vio a Sebastian "_Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo, tratando de animarme_".

"_Kurt, en estos pocos días que te conozco te eh tomado cariño y no me gusta ver gente llorar_"Sebastian miro los ojos de Kurt, no paraba de verlos, le gustaba el color, el como miraba a Sebastian...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, soy nueva en esto y sus Reviews me servirían mucho.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gracias por leer y quiero explicarles algo.

**'Cuando este así la letra es un mensaje de texto',** '**_así es cuando están pensando', '_**_y así una conversación.' _A lo mejor ya se habían dando cuenta pero ¿por si las dudas?

* * *

Paso una semana, Sebastian y Kurt se llevaban mejor, Sebastian llegaba más temprano a la escuela para estar más tiempo con Kurt, le agradaba su compañía, ese día decidió presentar a Kurt con su novia Hannah.

"_Kurt, quiero presentarte a mi novia, te caerá bien es muy linda y tierna_".Dijo con gran sonrisa.

"_Cla-claro_"Kurt dijo nervioso.

"_Bien, te doy la dirección de mi casa._"

"_Esta bien_"Saco un cuaderno y una pluma, se los dio a Sebastian para que anotara su dirección, estaba nervioso y muy feliz, por fin el iba a saber su dirección pero no le agradaba la razón por la que se la dio, pensaba en como iba a reaccionar al ver a la novia de Sebastian.

"_Bien aquí esta, te espero a las 3:00pm, ¿Esta bien esta hora o quieres otro día u otro horario?_"

"_Esta bien todo, a las 3 llego_".Dijo sonriendo a Sebastian.

"_Bueno, ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_" Sonrió.

"_Muchas gracias Sebastian pero desearía ir solo esta vez a casa_."

"_¿Seguro? No hay problema para mi llevarte diario._"

"_Si seguro, gracias, entonces nos vemos en tu casa_"Dijo en tono feliz.

"_Bien ahí te espero_"Sebastian abrazo a Kurt con algo de fuerza.

"_a-ay_".

Sebastian dejo de abrazar rápidamente a Kurt al escuchar esa 'queja'. "_Lo siento Kurt, ¿te lastime?"_.

"_No, solo eres algo fuerte._"Sonrío.

"_Bueno, tratare de ya no abrazarte con fuerza._" Dijo algo preocupado con una sonrisa.

"_No te preocupes, me gusta_."Kurt empezó a sonrojarse, a Sebastian le encantaba verlo así.

Ya en la tarde, 2:50pm, Hannah había llegado a la casa de Sebastian, Hannah aun no pasaba a la casa, Kurt llego 7 minutos antes de las 3:00pm, cuando Kurt llegó vio a Sebastian besándose con su novia, el no soporto ver a Sebastian besando a una chica, le dio celos, el no podía creerlo, el aún no aceptaba que le gustaba Sebastian, así que interrumpió el beso.

"_coff,coff, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo?_"Dijo en tono de burla.

"_Oh Kurt! no, me alegro de que estés aquí_".

Hannah no sabia que decir, miro a Kurt confundida preguntándose quien era. "_Hola_"Dijo con voz tímida.

"_Oh cierto, Kurt te presento a mi novia, se llama Hannah_"Sonreía mientras los presentaba.

"_Mucho gusto Hannah_"Kurt sonrío, no con muchas ganas.

"_Igualmente... Ehm, no escuche bien tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?_"Sonreia muy tiernamente.

"_Kurt Hummel_".

"_Oh mucho gusto Kurt_" Seguía sonriendo, sinceramente ella lo veía lindo.

"_Bien ya que se conocen por que no pasan a la casa_."Sonreía, su sonrisa mostraba felicidad.

"_Oh claro mi amor_."

Kurt le dio coraje escucharla decir eso, así que cuando Sebastian entro a la casa junto con Hannah, detrás de ellos Kurt imito en voz baja lo que dijo Hannah y gestos no agradables.

Pasaron aproximadamente 4 horas hablando, Kurt no le agradaba ver mucho como Sebastian besaba y hablaba con Hannah, no le gustaba la idea de que Sebastian tuviera novia y que la tratara así, sentía muchos celos, deseaba ya irse de la casa.

"_Bueno mi amor, tengo que irme mis padres me matan si llego más tarde"_

_"Oh esta bien, ¿Quieres que te deje a casa mi vida?._" Sebastian dijo preocupado.

"_No mi amor, voy sola, no quiero que dejes a Kurt solo_".Lo mencionó en forma amable."_Bien Kurt, fue un gusto conocerte, espero volverte a ver_" sonreía.

***_Yo también espero verte, pero soltera_*** "_Por supuesto! tal vez Sebastian nos vuelva a invitar a ambos a su casa._"Dijo de forma amigable, pero dentro de el deseaba ya no verla.

"_Si, bueno ya me voy, se me hace tarde_."Hannah se acerco a Sebastian para besarlo, Kurt la miraba enojado.

Hannah se fue a su casa , Sebastian y Kurt quedaron solos.

"_Y bien, ¿Cómo te pareció mi novia_?" Sonreía.

"_Es linda."_

_"Solo ¿Linda?"._

_"Si, y muy amigable."_

_"Pero... ¿Si te cae bien?"_

_"¡Por supuesto!" *__**Me caería mejor si no te estuviera besando a cada rato**__.*_

Sebastian se sentó a lado de Kurt, Kurt se puso demasiado nervioso que se levanto. "_Lo siento, me tengo que ir, ya es muy noche._"Dijo nervioso, sin mirar a Sebastian.

"_¿Quieres que te lleve?"_

_"Cla-claro, ¿por favor?_"Seguía nervioso.

"_Bien, vamos_" Tomo de la muñeca de Kurt y lo llevo hacia su coche, Kurt seguía nervioso y empezó a sonrojarse, ambos subieron y Sebastian empezó a manejar, mientras que Kurt no dejaba de mirar a Sebastian, amaba su perfil, su nariz, sus ojos y su sonrisa que siempre tenia, su cabello era perfecto y cada vez que el admiraba su rostro sonreía.

"_Bien, llegamos._"Dijo Sebastian un poco desanimado pero aun seguía con una gran sonrisa.

"_Gracias._"

Sebastian se bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Kurt, Kurt estaba distraido viendo como Sebastian estaba siendo muy amable que no se dio cuenta en donde pisaba, el se tropezó, Sebastian lo tomo rápido, Sebastian y Kurt quedaron demasiado cerca, sus labios casi se juntaban, Kurt se separó rápidamente, empezó a sonrojarse.

"_Kurt, ¿Estas bien?¿No te lastimaste?._"Sebastian decía preocupado.

"_No, no, estoy bien, Gracias_"Decía nervioso, ocultaba su cara, no quería que Sebastian lo viera sonrojado.

Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, tomo su barbilla e hizo que Kurt viera a Sebastian."_Wow, estas muy rojito, me gusta cuando estas así, te ves muy hermoso._"

Kurt se sonrojo más, no sabia que decir, Sebastian se acercaba cada vez más a Kurt.

"_Seb-Sebastian..._"dijo kurt nervioso.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Estas muy cerca."_

_"Lo siento_"Sebastian comenzaba a separarse, a Kurt no le agradaba la idea, lo tomo del cuello, lo acerco hacía el y comenzó a besarlo, Sebastian estaba algo sorprendido pero también intentaba hacerlo, tomo su cintura mientras el seguía el beso, Kurt se sonrojaba cada vez más al sentir los labios de Sebastian, como ambos seguían el beso, Kurt deseaba que nunca se acabara ese momento pero estaba enfrente de su casa y no quería que sus padres vieran tal escena así que dejo de besar a Sebastian muy lentamente.

"_Lo, lo siento._" Dijo Kurt muy nervioso.

"_¿Porqué?_"Sebastian sonreía, tenia una gran sonrisa.

"_Por el beso_".Miro hacía el suelo.

"_Pero, me gusto, no tienes el por que disculparte_."

Kurt miro a Sebastian muy sorprendido, no sabia que responder, lo hizo poner más sonrojado.

"_Amo cuando te sonrojas Kurt, te ves muy tierno_"Dijo con gran delicadeza.

"_Gra-gracias_"

Sebastian se volvió a acercar a Kurt para volverlo a besar pero Kurt se alejo un poco.

"_Seb-Sebastian, lo siento, estamos enfrente de mi casa y a mis padres dudo que les guste ver esta escena, me encantaría repetirlo pero no puedo._"Dijo nervioso pero seguro.

"_Ah cierto, se me olvidaba que estabámos en frente de tu casa_."Seguía sonriendo.

"_Nos vemos en la escuela entonces..._"

"_Claro, ahí te espero._"

"_Bien, gracias por traerme."_

_"No agradezcas._"Sebastian espero a ver que Kurt entrara a su casa, al ver eso, el volvió al coche y volía a su casa muy feliz, muy sonriente.

Kurt entraba a su cuarto, no podía creer lo que había pasado, beso a SEBASTIAN SMYTHE.

***_Lo bese, siguío el beso, le gusto, no lo puedo creer_*** Pensaba Kurt, aun no creía que Sebastian Smythe le dijera que le gusto el beso y además quería volverlo a besar.

Mientras que Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír y de pensar en el beso, en los labios de Kurt, en como se sintió, en ese momento el se sentía en las nubes, no quería que el beso acabara, nunca había sentido algo así.

Al día siguiente Sebastian iba muy emocionado a la academia, queria ver a Kurt.

Kurt se le hizo tarde así que no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, no queria llegar tarde y no ver a Sebastian, Kurt llego a tiempo, vio a Sebastian y se abrazaron.

"_Kurt! llegaste un poco tarde_".

"_Lo siento, me desperte tarde y no tuve tiempo ni de desayunar._"

"_¿¡QUÉ!? ¿No has desayunado?_"Dijo en tono preocupado.

"_a-ay_"Kurt lo sintió enojado.

Sebastian tomo su muñeca delicadamente, fueron a la cafetería, Sebastian tenía clases pero le preocupaba Kurt, el horario de Kurt era muy bueno, ya que su primera clase siempre era a las 9:00am mientras que la de Sebastian era a las 7:40am, eran las 7:30am.

"_Pide algo de desayunar, yo te acompaño, yo lo pago_"Le sonrío.

"_Seb-Sebastian, tu clase es en 10 minutos y no me dará tiempo en terminar._"Dijo preocupado.

Sebastian empezó a reírse un poco pero lo volvió a mirar. "Quiero verte desayunar, que estés bien, no me iré de aquí hasta que acabes."

"Pe-pero no es..."Sebastian lo interrumpió.

"_Kurt, no me afectara perder una clase, siempre voy y aun tengo 2 días mas para faltar_".

"_¿Ya habías faltado antes?_".

"_No, por eso digo 2, ya que solo nos dejan faltar 3 días, así que pide tu desayuno._"

Kurt pidió un desayuno, muy apenado, Sebastian no dejaba de verlo.

"_Sebastian, me apena un poco que me veas desayunando_".dijo apenado.

"_Lo siento, haré algo de tarea mientras terminas._"Sebastian saco un cuaderno y una pluma y empezó a escribir, mientras que Kurt seguía desayunando, eran ya las 8:20am, Kurt y Sebastian seguían platicando.

"_Kurt, lo siento, esta vez si tendré que ir a clases._"Dijo desanimado.

_"No te preocupes Sebastian, te entiendo."_

_"¿Seguro?"_

_"Si."_

Sebastian se fue a sus clases, antes de irse Sebastian le dio un beso en la mejilla de Kurt e hizo que se sonrojara.

Eran las 3:00pm,Sebastian invitó a Kurt a un parque de diversiones, el celular de Sebastian empezó a vibrar.

~ **Sebastian! ¿Dónde estas? Quedamos de vernos a las 3 en The Lima Bean. **-H~

~**¡Cielos! Lo siento Hannah, se me presento mucha tarea no podre ir. **-S~

~**¿Porqué no me avisaste antes? ire a ayudarte:).** -H~

"_¿Con quien tanto te mandas mensajes Sebastian?_"Dijo Kurt curioso.

"_¿Ah? lo siento, con Hannah, olvide que teniamos una cita_."

"_Ah, si quieres ve, podemos venir otro día._"sonó desanimado Kurt.

"_No! quiero estar hoy contigo, ya solucione el problema._"

~**Hannah, no estoy en casa, estoy haciendo la tarea en casa de un compañero S:.** -S~

~**Esta bien, nos vemos luego, te amo3(:.** -H~

~**Y yo a ti:)**. -S~

Sebastian y Kurt pasaron toda la tarde en el parque, Sebastian amaba ver sonreír a Kurt, no sabia que le pasaba, pero algo tenia claro, Kurt se convirtio en alguien especial para el...

* * *

Lo siento, se que fue muy corto, la historia será muy diferente a todas, Blaine tardará en aparecer pero no será como ustedes se lo imaginan, o tal vez si. Gracias por sus reviews trataré de subir más seguido, y una vez más, sus reviews son bienvenidos(?


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente, Hannah fue a visitar a Sebastian, eran las 9:00am, era un Sábado, Sebastian ese día esperaba la visita de Kurt, no temprano pero si la esperaba.

_"HOL...a"_Dijo Sebastian bajando el ánimo.

_"Parece que no te agrada mi vista."_

_"Hannah! claro que si, solo que me sorprendiste! es muy temprano."_

_"Ahora no puedo ver a mi novio ¿temprano? Sebastian son las 9:00am recuerda que los sábados nos vemos como a esta hora."_  
_"¿Ah si?."_Dudo Sebastian.

"¿Se te olvido?."

Sebastian estaba tan distraído pensando en Kurt que se le olvidaba que todos los fines de semana se los pasaba con su novia. _"Lo siento, estoy muy distraído, ya sabes la tarea, exámenes y mis padres vuelven en vacaciones."_

"_Cierto, lo bueno de esto es que tus padres me aceptan y les caigo bien, ¿No?_"Sonreía

"_Si..._"Dijo desanimado, no sacaba de la cabeza que pasaría si el la termina.

"_Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de verme aquí_" desanimada.

"_No es eso, creo que me siento mal y bueno, quiero estar todo el día acostado._"

En ese momento Sebastian no sabia a que hora iba a llegar Kurt, no pensaron en la hora, Kurt llego pero al ver a Hannah se desanimo y decidió irse, pensaba que ese día Sebastian iba a cancelar todo e iba a estar con Hannah.

"_Esta bien, bueno me voy amor, que te sientas mejor._"Hannah trato de besarlo, Sebastian se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

"_Hannah, me siento enfermo, no se si pueda tener alguna enfermedad, prefiero sentirme mejor y besarte no quiero tener preocupación de contagiarte._"

"_Mi vida, eres tan cuidadoso, pero a mi no me importa contagiarme."_Hannah se acerco a Sebastian, empezó a besarlo, Sebastian trataba de que el beso fuera corto pero Hannah tenia una gran fuerza.

Sebastian logró alejarse de Hannah. "_Hannah en serio, no quiero que te contagies o algo por el estilo, yo te llamo mañana, tal vez ya este mejor."_

_"Esta bien, Te amo._"Dijo de forma feliz.

"_Y yo a ti_."Le sonrío.

Hannah se fue a su casa y Sebastian seguía esperando a Kurt, prendió la tele, eran las 10:00am, empezó a ver una película en lo que llegaba Kurt, pasaron 3 películas y eran ya las 5:00pm, Sebastian decidió mandarle un sms a Kurt, no se le hacia normal que no estuviera ahí.

~** Kurt ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estas? ¿No vendrás a mi casa? :(. -S** ~

Tardó una hora en responder Kurt, ya que Kurt no se le hacia buena idea ir, pensaba que Hannah estaba ahí o algo por el estilo.

~ **Lo siento Sebastian, no quiero arruinar tu cita con Hannah:).** -K ~

Sebastian respondió lo más rápido posible.

~ **¿Qué? ¿Cúal cita? Hannah no ah estado aquí en toda la tarde. -S**~

~**Sebastian, no me mientas, fui a tu casa y vi a Hannah:)!. -K** ~

~**No te estoy mintiendo Kurt... Hannah vino pero en la mañana.** **-S**~

~**Si, pero de seguro se quedo contigo en la tarde y sigue contigo. -K** ~

~**Kurt, Hannah se fue rápido, eh estado solo viendo películas... -S** ~

~**¿En serio?. -K**~

~**Si Kurt, te extraño, ¿vas a venir?. -S** ~

~**Esta bien, pediré permiso. -K**~

~**Esta bien:) Te amo. -S**~

Kurt al leer la última palabra que le había escrito Sebastian se empezó a sonrojar, estaba sorprendido de esto.

~** Yo también te amo. -K**~

Kurt bajo hacia la sala, vio a su padre y pensaba en que decirle para poder salir.

"_Papa..._" dijo nervioso.

"_Dime."_

_"Papá, unos amigos me invitaron a quedarme en su casa, es una tipo fiesta, ¿Puedo ir?."_

_"¿A que horas llegaras?" Dijo en tono serio._

_"Bueno, tal vez a las 10 y 11 pero si se me va el tiempo volando tal vez no llegue a casa."_

_"¿QUE? No hijo, no vas."_

_"Papá por favor, recuerda que soy nuevo aquí y quiero tener amigos, llevarme bien con ellos, solo hoy por favor."_Sonaba desesperado, quería pasar lo que queda de la tarde y noche con Sebastian.

"_Esta bien hijo, si no vas a venir, llamas por telefono, ¿Si?."_

_"Esta bien papa, GRACIAS_!" Kurt abrazó a su padre de la emoción, salió rápido de la casa y fue directamente a la casa de Sebastian, llego a las 7:00pm, estaba nervioso, toco la puerta, Sebastian no dudo ni un momento y fue abrir lo más rápido que pudo.

"_Kurt!_"Sebastian salió, abrazo a Kurt con gran ternura.

Kurt se sonrojó, de la emoción que traía le dio un beso a Sebastian en la mejilla.

"_Veniste! pasa._"

Kurt pasó a la casa y se sentó en el sillón.

"_Sebastian... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?."_

_"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?_".Sonó preocupado.

"_No es nada malo, creo, pero le dije a mi papa que vendría a una fiesta y que tal vez no llegue a casa._"Dijo avergonzado.

"_¿EN SERIO?_"Sebastian sonaba emocionado. "_Entonces eso quiere decir que te puedes quedar a dormir aquí, o ¿Iras con un amigo?_".sintió algo de celos al decir tal cosa pero seguía sonriendo.

"_No, con un amigo no, bueno si_."Quería espantar a Sebastian.

"_Oh, ¿Con quien?¿Lo conozco?_"

"_Si lo conoces y perfectamente."_

_"¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"Es un secreto."_

_"Dime!_"Sonaba interesado, quería saber quien era.

"_Esta bien, se llama Sebastian._"

Sebastian cambio de sonrisa, ya no era una simple sonrisa si no una sonrisa más grande pero desapareció un rato ya que noto que Kurt lo tomaba como amigo.  
"_Entonces si te puedes quedar conmigo ¿no?."_

_"Si."_

Sebastian se sentó a lado de Kurt lo tomo de la mejilla, sus labios se acercaron a los de Kurt, Sebastian comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, Kurt en el beso se sonrojaba.

*_**Sebastian me beso... Me esta besando**_.*Pensaba Kurt.

Tocaron la puerta, eso intrrumpió el beso, Kurt pensaba que era Hannah.

"_Sebastian, Hannah te dijo que volvería?_". Dijo desanimado.

"_No, le dije que me sentia mal como para tener visitas._"Sonreía

"_¿Entonces?"_

_"Ire abrir, esperame._" antes de que Sebastian fuera hacia la puerta le dio un beso pequeño a Kurt en los labios, lo cual hizo que Kurt se sonrojara.  
Sebastian abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

"_SEBASTIAN!_"grito un chico.

"_JEFF!_" contesto Sebastian.

"_¿puedo pasar?"_

_"eh-eh.. Claro_!"No paraba de sonreír.

Jeff, el 2° chico que Kurt conoció, el era el mejor amigo de Sebastian, desde años, Jeff le confeso a Sebastian que era homosexual, Sebastian lo aceptó ya que era su mejor amigo y era el único que lo entendía lo que no sabía es que Jeff siempre había estado enamorado de Sebastian pero nunca se atrevía a contarlo, tenía miedo de que esa confesión fuera un peligro y tuvieran que alejarse, no soportaría la idea de alejarse de Sebastian.

"_Kurt, te presento a Jeff, es mi mejor amigo._"Sonreía, lo presentaba como si fuera algo muy especial para el.

"_Oh, creo que te conozco, ¿cierto?."_

_"SI! eres aquel chico sentado ¿No?_"se notaba confundido.

"_Si, hola de nuevo."_

_"Hola, Kurt, ¿Cierto?."_

_"Si"_

Sebastian se notaba confundido, pero feliz de que ambos se conocieran.

Jeff se quedo dos horas en la casa de Sebastian, platicaron mucho, Jeff noto que Kurt quería con Sebastian, en la forma que lo miraba y como miraba sus labios, pero también noto que Sebastian hacia lo mismo con Kurt no dejaba de verlo con gran ternura, lo miraba diferente, además Sebastian abrazaba mucho a Kurt o su mano siempre estaba en su cintura, Jeff comenzaba a no soportar a Kurt, ya que el nunca logro hacer eso con Sebastian, que lo mirará así.

Sebastian ya no aguanto, le dio un beso pequeño a Kurt en los labios, Kurt no dejaba de sonrojarse y sonreír todo el tiempo, Jeff no soporto ver esa escena, el seguia sonriendo pero ya no amistosamente como antes, veia como un enemigo a Kurt.

***_Kurt... Quien iba a pensar que un chico como el lograría que Sebastian se interesará en el, es SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, es heterosexual o era, es difícil enamorar a Sebastian y más siuno es hombre, bueno nunca había mirado a un hombre así ni a una mujer.* _**Pensaba Kurt mientras veía como Sebastian platicaba y Kurt lo veía con gran amor.

"_Sebastian, me tengo que ir, lo siento_" Decía Jeff desanimado.

"_Esta bien, espero que me vuelvas a visitar pronto, ya no te veo mucho en la escuela."_

_"Ni yo, de seguro estabas muy ocupado._"Decia sarcasticamente.

"_Demasiado._"Sebastian volteo a ver a Kurt, tratando de decir que estaba ocupado estando con Kurt.

"_Me alegro verte de nuevo Jeff_". Dijo Kurt sonriendo, el aun no notaba que Jeff no quería llevarse bien con el.

_"A mi también_." seguía hablando sarcásticamente.

Jeff se fue de la casa, solo quedaba Kurt y Sebastian, Sebastian le sonreía a Kurt y se acerco a el para acariciar la mejilla de Kurt, hizo que se sonrojara, amaba hacer eso.

"_Sebastian, es un poco tarde ¿No?_"Decía nervioso y muy sonrojado.

"_Son las 11."_

_"Para mi es tarde, puedes decirme donde ¿me voy a dormir?_"Decía muy nervioso.

"_Te vas a dormir conmigo._"Decía con una gran sonrisa.

"_Con-con-¿¡contigo!?_"Sorprendido.

"_Si, conmigo, ¿No te agrada la idea?_"

"_Cla-claro que si._"Kurt sonreía, estaba feliz. "_Sebastian, ¿me permites unos segundos? haré una llamada, con mi papá, le dije que avisaría que no iba a ir a casa."_

_"Esta bien, te espero."_

Paso un minuto y Kurt ya había avisado, se quedo viendo a Sebastian.

"_Bien, vamos_".le sonreía.

Sebastian tomo de la mano a Kurt, lo llevo hacia su cuarto, Kurt miraba todo el cuarto de Sebastian, estaba todo limpio.

"_¿En que lado dormiras kurt? o bueno, ¿Cual te gusta más?"_

_"En la orilla de la cama, bueno, siempre duermo cerca de ahí ya que si me anda del baño solo bajo mis piernas y voy._"decía en tono nervioso.

"_Bien._"Sebastian le dio un beso a kurt en la mejilla, doblo las cobijas y se acostó del lado de la pared."_Te espero Kurt_."tenía una gran sonrisa.

Kurt se sonrojo . "_Voy..."_ Kurt se acostó, se acomodo de lado izquierdo, viendo hacia la puerta e intentaba dormir, pero de repente sintió una mano estar por cintura, empezó a sonrojarse al sentir el brazo de Sebastian, estaba muy nervioso, empezaba a sonrojarse más al sentir que Sebastian se acercaba más a el, su cuerpo estaba muy junto al de Kurt, sentía la respiración de Sebastian, Kurt no hizo nada, le agradaba la idea de dormir muy juntos, era su primera noche juntos, aun no tenia claro si Sebastian quería con el, aveces lo confundía, no sabia que pensar, estaba con Hannah y se 'veía' que la quería pero cuando estaba con Kurt era muy diferente, Kurt quedo dormido, Sebastian abrazaba a Kurt, Sebastian durmió con una gran sonrisa, le gustaba sentir a Kurt muy cerca.

Al día siguiente, tocaron la puerta, Sebastian se desperto, eran las 10:00am,Kurt aun seguia dormido con una sonrisa en la cara, se notaba que estaba durmiendo muy comodo, Sebastian se levanto muy cuidadosamente, no quería despertar a Kurt.

Al abrir la puerta, Sebastian se puso muy pálido, muy sorprendido.

"_¡Sebastian!_"Hannah abrazó a Sebastian.

"_Hannah_" Decía sorprendido.

"_¿Ya estas mejor?_"Hannah entro a la casa, esta vez no iba a permitir no estar con su novio todo el día.

"_Hannah, no es por nada, pero si, aun me siento un poco mal y desearía estar todo el día solo, descansando y viendo películas._"Decía serio.

"_Mejor me quedo a cuidarte mi amor_". Hannah abrazo a Sebastian, veia hacia la puerta de Sebastian, la vio algo abierta."_Mi amor y si vamos a tu cuarto?_"Decía curiosa.

"_No!, esta muy desordenado y bueno, eh estado un poco enfermo, tal vez te contagias._"Decía nervioso, no quería que viera que Kurt se había quedado a dormir con el.

Kurt se desperto y tenia mucha sed, no vio a Sebastian, así que pensó que estaba en la sala, decidió pararse y pedirle un vaso de agua, abrió la puerta, vio a Hannah, y Hannah a Kurt, Sebastian no sabia que decir o hacer.

"_¡¿KURT?!, ¿Qué haces aquí? y ¿En el cuarto de mi novio?_" Hannah dejo de abrazar a Sebastian, veía a Kurt, estaba celosa y enojada.

"_Mi amor, te digo luego, creo que debes irte_."Decía Sebastian para evitar un gran problema ahí.

"_No Sebastian, pensé que te sentías mal."_

_"Lo siento, bueno lo que pasa es que yo vine a visitar a Sebastian era noche y mi casa estaba lejos y nos quedamos platicando un rato y bueno, me ofrecio a quedarme aquí._"Decía Kurt nervioso, no escuchaba lo que decía ni pensaba.

"Sebastian pudo dejarte a tu casa en su auto."decía enojada.

"HANNAH!"Sebastian se enojó.

"_Sebastian, eres mi novio, soy tu novia, yo solo quería pasar una tarde contigo pero ¿Con Kurt si puedes?"_. estaba muy enojada.

"_Hannah, hablamos luego._"Decía serio, en serio estaba enojado.

"_Esta bien_."Hannah se fue de la casa, estaba enojada.

"_Lo siento Kurt_"Sebastian fue hacia el y lo abrazo.

"_No te preocupes, no sabia que estaba aquí."_

_"Bueno, igual se iba a dar cuenta, planeaba quedarse aquí._"decía preocupado.

"_No te preocupes en serio, es tu novia y tenia razón"_

_"No, no tenia derecho de tratarte así Kurt._"

Sebastian comenzó a besarlo, Kurt puso sus manos en el cuello de Sebastian, le gustaba que hiciera eso pero aveces sentía culpa o mal, ya que Sebastian tenia novia...

* * *

Trataré de subir capítulos diario, ya que ya no tendré tanto tiempo.

Como se dan cuenta, le daré un gran protagonismo a Jeff, espero que les guste, sus recomendaciones son recibidas. :)


	4. Capítulo 4

En el capítulo anterior(? dije que Kurt pensaba esto. *Kurt... Quien iba a pensar que un chico como el lograría que Sebastian se interesará en el, es SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, es heterosexual o era, es difícil enamorar a Sebastian y más si uno es hombre, bueno nunca había mirado a un hombre así ni a una mujer.* pero en realidad era Jeff, lo siento por el error.

* * *

Después de esa noche, todo siguió normal, Sebastian soluciono el problema, pero seguía pasando más tiempo con Kurt, al mes Sebastian estaba decidido a terminar a Hannah, no seria justo que el estuviera más tiempo con Kurt y que sintiera algo más, el sabia perfectamente que no sentía algo especial por Hannah, la veía como una gran mujer pero no como pareja para toda la vida, estaba nervioso, había conocido nuevos amigos y necesitaba su ayuda.

_"Chicos, les tengo que decir algo._"Sebastian sonaba muy serio pero seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

"_¿Qué pasa?_".Pregunto Jeff.

"_Si que pasa, dinos._" Jessica, una nueva amiga Estaba muy ansiosa por saber.

"_Bien, me enamore de un hombre._"Estaba muy nervioso, no sabia como iban a reaccionar.

_"¿Qué? ¿En serio?_"Decía Blaine.

Jessica y Blaine son hermanos, ambos estaban en un restaurant, conocieron a Sebastian ya que a Jessica le gustó y quería saber su nombre, así que Blaine fue con Sebastian para que se conocieran.

*Flashback*

"_Hey, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?_"Blaine estaba pensando en como conocerlo.  
"_Claro._"Sebastian le sonreía.  
"_Hola, ¿Porqué tan solo?_".  
"_Porque quería estar un tiempo solo."_

_"Oh, lo siento creo que..._"Blaine comenzaba a irse del lugar, Sebastian tomo el brazo de Blaine.

"_No, no te vayas, no trataba de que te fueras, ¿Cómo te llamas_?"

Blaine jamas pensó que esto iba a hacer tan fácil. "_Blaine... ¿Tú?_."

"_Sebastian_"Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"_Es un lindo nombre."_

_"Eres ¿homosexual?_"Sebastian casi siempre era directo.

"_Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?_"Decía en tono serio y confundido.

"_No!, para nada, es que en la forma que vistes y como me tratas como que se not_a"Decía muy avergonzado.

_"Ah, cierto. ¿Tú?"_

_"¿yo? ¿Qué?_"preguntaba confundido.

"_Que si tu también eres homosexual."_

_"ah no, bueno no se."_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"Tengo novia, me gustan las mujeres pero me estoy enamorando de un hombre..."_

_"¿En serio?"_

Antes de que Sebastian respondiera Jessica llegó a interrumpirlos.

"_Hey hermano, veo que estas conociendo gente."_

_"ah si, el se llama Sebastian, ¿Cierto?_" Miraba a Sebastian.

"_Si, mucho gusto, y...¿Tú?"_

_"Jessica, un gusto también_"Jessica le sonreía muy coqueta a Sebastian.

Sebastian lo notaba, hacia que se sonrojara un poco, estuvo muy apenado.

"_Sebastian, en 5 minutos nos vamos mi hermana y yo y me encantaría que tengamos contacto seguido._"

_"¡por supuesto!._"Sebastian anoto en una servilleta su numero celular

"_Gracias, nos tenemos que ir._"Blaine se levanto de su asiento y se despidió de Sebastian al igual Jessica.

*FinFlashback*

Blaine ya tenia tiempo de llevarse con Sebastian, Jessica empezaba a conocer otro chico, así que ya no le ponía interés a Sebastian, Blaine salia a escondidas de su hermana, para que no lo molestara, cuando Kurt tenia que hacer tarea o salir con sus padres, Sebastian pasaba un rato con Blaine, Blaine empezaba a sentir algo por Sebastian, pero sabia que iba a hacer IMPOSIBLE, ya que Sebastian todo el tiempo le comentaba de Kurt.

"_Si, es en serio y quiero que me ayuden a como terminar con Hannah_"

Jessica,Blaine y Jeff empezaron a ayudarlo, querían que todo estuviera bien, Jeff moría de celos y no iba a permitir que Sebastian tuviera novio, no hasta que el dejara de quererlo como algo más.

_"Bien chicos, gracias._"

Sebastian fue a la casa de Kurt, quería confesar que le gustaba y que quería algo más.

"_Sebastian, hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?_"Sonreía, no había visto a Kurt desde hace 2 días.

"_Bueno, quería decirte algo importante, pero además quería verte, te extrañaba, ¿estas solo?_"Sonreía, estaba muy nervioso, temblaba, no sabía la respuesta que Kurt le daría cuando el se le confesara.

"_Si estoy solo, pasa Sebastian_."

Sebastian paso, estaba muy nervioso, no sabia donde sentarse o pararse, volteo a ver a Kurt, lo miraba con gran amor pero estaba seguro de lo que le iba a decir.

"_Sientate Sebastian y dime, lo que venias a decirme._"

"_Bueno Kurt, seré rápido... ME GUSTAS_".Bajo la mirada.

"_¿En serio? bueno, no dudo de ti pero, ¿EN SERIO?_" decía con una gran emoción.

"_Si Kurt, ¿Yo te gusto?_"decía nervioso, tenía miedo el escuchar ' Te quiero como un amigo.'

"_Si, y mucho Sebastian._"Kurt se acerco a Sebastian y comenzó a besarlo, para que se sintiera más calmado, Sebastian sonreía en el beso, estaba muy ilusionado con Kurt.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian iba a dar por terminada la relación con Hannah, no estaba nervioso, estaba muy seguro y solo pensaba en Kurt.

~ _**Hannah, necesito decirte algo, nos vemos en mi casa. -S**_~

Hannah se preocupo por aquel SMS, trataba de pensar positivo.

Mientras que Kurt estaba con su mejor amiga, Rachel, le comentaba cosas de Sebastian, el como se sentía y como se emocionaba cuando Sebastian lo besaba.

_"Kurt, ¿Estas seguro que le gustas? bueno no es por dudar de el pero tiene novia, además ¿No era heterosexual? el nunca había sentido algo por un hombre, o gustado alguien_."Rachel hacía que Kurt desconfiara, empezaba a dudar mucho de Sebastian, ya que Rachel lo daba de que pensar.

"_Si Rachel, estoy seguro, el me besa y un hombre '__heterosexual__' haría eso._"Tratando de defenderlo.

_"Lo que digas Kurt, sinceramente no le creo mucho a ese chico._"

A kurt le dolía esas palabras, lo confundían.

Jeff estaba enojado, se entero que Sebastian ya le había dicho a Kurt que le gustaba, a Jeff no le convenía que esto pasará, ya que pronto Sebastian iba a terminar con Hannah y Kurt podrá ser novio de Sebastian, llamó a Blaine, para que lo ayudara en un plan.

_"Blaine, necesito que enamores a Kurt._" Lo miraba decidido.

"_¿QUE? ¿Porque con Kurt?_"Lo miraba confundido.

"_Espera, ¿Te gusta Sebastian?."_

_"No, bueno no se."_

_"WOW, bueno igual, si te gusta Sebastian enamora a Kurt después nosotros consolamos a Sebastian de que Kurt lo haya dejado y después Sebastian se decide entre tú y yo, ¿Ok?"_

_"Eso es algo malo, Kurt no nos ha hecho nada."_

_"A mi me quito la atención de Sebastian."_

_"No te la quito, solo Sebastian te ve como un amigo."_

_"Como sea Blaine, a ti tambien te gusta y quisieras que el te hiciera caso, no me da buena espina Kurt, Kurt no es para el."_

_"¿Y tu si?"_

_"No hablo de mi, hablo que Sebastian merece algo mejor, no necesariamente conmigo, puede ser contigo o con una mujer, Kurt no es para el, se que le hará daño."_

_"¿Y como sabes?¿Intuición masculina?_"Blaine dijo en tono de burla.

"_JA-JA, no, no es eso, solo se y siento que no lo hará feliz."_

_"Bien, intentare enamorarlo o gustarle, para confundirlo, si no puedo, tendrás que planear otra cosa."_

_"PLANEAR, ¿YO? tú también deberías ayudarme si no funciona."_

_"Esta bien."_

Blaine fue a buscar a Kurt, estaba pensando en como gustarle, que cosas decirle.

Hannah llego a la casa de Sebastian, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que pensar, toco la puerta, Sebastian abrió rápido, hizo que pasara, estaba nervioso pero muy decidido.

"_Hannah, quiero decirte que lo nuestro ya no esta funcionando, siendo sincero, no siento que te amo."_

_"¿QUE?, me estar terminando por una persona ¿verdad?"._

Sebastian no sabía que decirle. "_No, no es por otra persona ni nada, en serio, te veo como una amiga, no como mi novia, no quiero tener esto guardado, no quiero lastimarte haciendote creer que 'te amo', y al final sea toda una mentira."_

_"O sea que ¿siempre me habías mentido?"_

_"No, si te quería, incluso imaginaba tener hijos contigo, pero no siento algo más por ti Hannah."_

_"¿Sabes que? vete con tu mujer u HOMBRE._"Hannah salió muy enojada de la casa de Sebastian, no sabía que decirle, estaba muy enojada, sabía que Sebastian la había terminado por Kurt.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian fue a visitar a Kurt, Kurt estaba muy triste, se entero que Sebastian había terminado a Hannah, sentía culpa, sabía que Hannah estaba sufriendo, todos los amigos de Hannah empezaron a sentir 'odio' hacia Sebastian, Kurt no le agradaba eso, al ver a Sebastian quería llorar y rogarle que volviera con Hannah.

_"Sebastian ¿Porqué lo hiciste?_" Decía en tono lloroso.

"_Hola Kurt, también me da gusto de verte_."Decía confundido.

"_No, ¿Porqué terminaste a Hannah?_"

"_Porque no la amo Kurt, no iba soportar querer a otra persona y estar con Hannah."_

_"Puedes enamorarte de ella, ¿porqué no vuelves con ella?"_

_"No puedo."_

_"¡Si puedes!"._

_"No, si la termine es porque quiero estar bien conmigo mismo y por que quiero estar con la persona que realmente amo."_

_"Y ¿COMO SABES QUE LA AMAS?"_

_"Porque nunca había sentido algo así por alguien."_

_"Puedes sentirlo con Hannah."_

Sebastian no sabia como arreglar el problema, se acerco a Kurt para besarlo, lo tomo fuerte para que Kurt no pudiera soltarse o dejar de besar a Sebastian.

"_Kurt, te amo._"

Kurt quedó sorprendido, Sebastian dejo de besarlo para decirle eso, no sabia que hacer.

"_Yo también te amo_."Miraba los ojos de Sebastian.

Sebastian volvio a besarlo, esta vez Kurt dejo que Sebastian lo hiciera, Kurt tomaba el cuello de sebastian, mientras que Sebastian tomaba la cintura del chico, era una gran escena, una muy romántica y linda, Sebastian dejo de besar a Kurt y lo miro.

_"Kurt... si te preguntara que fueras mi novio, ¿aceptarías?"_

_"No Sebastian, apenas terminaste a Hannah, no sería bueno."_

_"Pero si yo te amo y tu me amas ¿Por que no me aceptarías?"_

_"Por Hannah..."_

_"Olvídala."_

_"No seas así."_

_"¿Qué?, Hannah no significa nada para mi, tu si."_

_"No debería ser así."_

_"¿porqué no?"_

_"Ella te ama."_

_"Y tu a mi ¿No?"_

_"Si pero..."_

Sebastian interrumpió a Kurt. "_Kurt, TE AMO._"

Kurt no dijo nada, estaba sonrojado pero veía que esto no estaba bien.

"_Kurt, ¿quieres ser mi novio?._"

Kurt quedó sorprendido, miraba a Sebastian, tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

"_No Sebastian, ahora no."_

_"¿Porqué no?"._

_"Esto no esta bien, es muy apresurado."_

_"Podemos ser novios a escondidas."_

_"No Sebastian."_

_"Bueno, puedes ser mi novio y que todos sepan, no me importa que me odien."_

_"Me odiaran a mi."_

_"No Kurt, a ti no, no permitiría eso."_

_"Y yo menos de ti, espera un poco."_

_"Es que no quiero, quiero estar contigo."_

_"Sebastian, no estará bien estar juntos."_

_"¿porqué no? ambos nos amamos, merecemos estar juntos, me enamoraste, no puedes decirme no." _estaba preocupado.

_"Puedo decirte no."_

_"Si, pero tu corazón no quiere."_

_"Sebastian, esto no esta bien."_

_"Deja de repetir eso, TE AMO, ME AMAS, eso importa. Kurt..."_

_"¿Mande?"_

_"¿Aceptas ser mi novio?."_

Kurt miraba a Sebastian.

_"Sebastian... Yo... Bueno..."_

* * *

Lo siento por tener algunas faltas de ortografía o errores, trataré de arreglarlo.:)


	5. Capítulo 5

Kurt pensaba que si le decía que no a Sebastian, el aun lo buscaría pero tenia ganas de estar con el, de besarlo sin sentir culpa, poder presumir que tiene a Sebastian Smythe como novio.

_"Sebastian..."_

_"Kurt, dime que si, me harías muy feliz."_

_"¿en serio?"_

_"Si Kurt, te amo, nunca crei que una pequeña palabra me haría feliz._"Sebastian le sonreía, a Kurt le encantaba verlo sonreír, y más si era por el._"Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?."_

_"Si Sebastian Si quiero."_Decía con una gran felicidad.

Sebastian abrazo a Kurt y comenzo a besarlo, Kurt sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian fue a visitar a Jeff, quería avisarle que Kurt ya era su novio y lo feliz que estaba, en el camino vio a Kurt con Blaine, no sabia el porque estaban juntos pero no los quiso interrumpir, pensaba que Kurt le estaba diciendo a Blaine que ya eran novios.

_"Blaine, ¿Es en serio lo que me estas diciendo?"_

_"Si Kurt."_

_"Es imposible que yo te guste, apenas me conoces."_

A Blaine se le notaba desanimado, no le gustaba la idea de ilusionar a Kurt solo para que dejará a Sebastian, Blaine solo sentía gusto por Sebastian o eso pensaba el.

_"Kurt, no se necesita conocer a las personas mucho tiempo para enamorarse de ellas._"

Kurt lo sabía perfectamente, se enamoro de Sebastian de tan solo verlo, de solo ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser, se enamoro el primer día que lo vio.

"_Eso es cierto Blaine, pero, yo amo a Sebastian."_

_"¿Es tu novio?"_

Kurt tardo en contestarle."_No._"

_"Entonces aun tengo oportunidad de enamorarte."_

_"Blaine, Sebastian nunca se había enamorado de un hombre o gustado y creo que le gusto, y a mi también, en serio quiero ser el primer hombre en su vida."_

a Blaine le dieron celos de tan solo escuchar eso, el se estaba enamorando de Sebastian, lo hacia sentir bien siempre, Sebastian era de los chicos que siempre tenia buen humor y contagiaba su buen humor con todos.

Sebastian llego a la casa de Jeff, estaba emocionado por decirle.

"_Jeff! tengo una buena noticia._"entro a la casa emocionado.

"_¿CUAL?_"dijo en tono feliz.

_"Kurt es mi novio"._

_"¿que?_" lo dijo de manera desanimada.

"_Que Kurt es mi novio."_

_"¿TAN RÁPIDO? apenas terminaste a Hannah y ya estas con KURT, piensas en lo que te dirán los demás?"_

_"Jeff, eso no me importa, LO AMO, y quiero que todos sepan que es mi novio."_

_"No Sebastian, tendrán varios problemas."_

_"Los evitaría, solo por hacer feliz a Kurt."_

_"Sebastian, ten cuidado."_

_"Esta bien."_

Sebastian se fue de la casa de Jeff, Jeff estaba muy enojado, no sabia que pensar, llamo a Blaine para avisarle que se cancelaría el plan.

"_BLAINE! olvida todo, Sebastian se adelanto."_

_"¿De que me hablas?"_

_"Sebastian y Kurt son novios."_

_"IMPOSIBLE."_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"acabo de ver a Kurt y me dijo que Sebastian y el aun no eran novios."_

_"Dudo que Sebastian me haya mentido, vino muy feliz."_

_"Entonces Kurt lo negó."_

_"Tengo un plan."_

_"¿Cual? yo ya no voy a enamorar a Kurt, el me dijo que esta enamorado de Sebastian."_

_"Enamora a Sebastian."_

_"y ¿Tú?"_

_"Mira, conozco a Sebastian, el se siente atrapado cuando alguien le dice que quieren con el, se confunde y piensa que también quiere algo con esa persona."_

_"Y, ¿Porqué no lo intentaste tú?"_

_"Soy su mejor amigo, si le hubiera dicho y hubieramos andado, si no funcionaba, nuestra amistad ahorita estuviera en la quiebra."_  
_"Tienes razón, tendée que esperarme..."_

Pasaron 3 días, Sebastian estaba muy feliz de estar con Kurt, los amigos de Sebastian ya sabían que Kurt era su novio, pero los amigos de Kurt no.

El no quería que lo odiaran, no quería que Hannah lo odiara, le importaba mucho el que pensaran de el, pero nunca se daba cuenta que Jeff no lo soportaba, si se hubiera dado cuenta, Kurt dejaría a Sebastian, en ese momento ellos no serían novios.

~** Mi amor, hoy no podré verte en la tarde, te veo en la noche ¿si?, TE AMO. -S**~

Kurt estaba pensando seriamente si esto era bueno, no le gustaba ver a Hannah llorando y ver a Sebastian feliz, se sentía muy culpable, no sabia que hacer.

Eran las 7:00pm Kurt esperaba a Sebastian, Kurt pensaba en que le iba a decir a Sebastian.

Escucho la puerta tocar, Kurt abrio y vio a Sebastian preocupado.

"_Kurt, perdón por llegar tarde, tuve mucha tarea y en verdad quería verte pero tenia que terminar para poder estar contigo todo el día y además mi madre..._"Kurt interrumpió.

"_Esto no esta funcionando."_

_"Hizo que... ¿QUE? mi amor,si fue por lo de hoy, perdóname, a la otra me paso todo el día contigo y terminó la tarea en la madrugada._"Sonaba más preocupado.

_"No Sebastian, no es por eso, me siento incomodo por todo esto y será mejor que te vayas, no me siento bien."_

_"Kurt, olvida a HANNAH! piensa en nosotros, te amo no me dejes._"Le comenzó a salir una lagrima a Sebastian.

"_No Sebastian, mejor esperamos un tiempo._"Le dolía terminarlo, ver como Sebastian quería llorar.

"_Kurt, ni una semana llevamos..."_  
_"Lo se, debemos terminar y seguir como antes, cuando pase un tiempo y aun sientas algo por mi volveremos."_

Sebastian respiro muy profundo, miro a Kurt, trataba de no llorar. _"Esta bien."_

_"Bien._"Kurt sintio un poco de alivio y le sonrió._"¿Quieres agua?"_

Sebastian trato de sonreírle pero no pudo. _"No,gracias, me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí."_

_"Puedes quedarte un rato Sebastian."_

_"No, no me siento bien, lo siento, nos vemos luego._"Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, casi para besarlo pero recordó que ya no eran nada, así que decidió irse.

A Kurt le dolía verlo así, nunca pensó que Sebastian lo tomaría así, así que se fue a acostar, pensaba que al día siguiente Sebastian iba a estar bien, como con Hannah.

Sebastian regresó a casa, estaba muy desanimado, fue hacia su cuarto y se acostó, no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar, estaba muy destrozado, muy triste, solo pensaba que Kurt lo había terminado, comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía vacio, solo, quería morirse, eran apenas las 8:00pm no sabia que hacer, solo lloraba y lloraba, dieron las 10:00pm y seguía llorando, decidió ir con Jeff, a decirle que estaba mal, necesitaba a alguien.

"_Jeff._"llego llorando.

"_Sebastian ¿Qué tienes?¿Porqué lloras así?"_

_"Kurt me termino y me siento mal._"Sebastian abrazo a Jeff.

Jeff sonrío cuando Sebastian lo abrazo"_Sebastian, lo lamento mucho, pero el no te merecía."_

_"Pero yo lo amo."_

_"Si lo se, pero tu mereces algo mejor, alguien que no te haga sufrir."_

_"El me hace feliz_"Dejo de abrazar a Jeff."_Me duele mucho esto, pero podemos volver."_

_"No Sebastian, no lo intentes."_

_"Si, el esta mal por Hannah."_

_"Pero no pensó en ti..."_

Al día siguiente, Blaine fue a visitar a Sebastian.

_"Sebastian me entere, sabes que tienes mi apoyo."_

_"Gracias Blaine."_

_"No tienes que agradecerme, en verdad me siento mal por esto."_

_"¿Porqué?"_

_"Por que te veo así, tu no mereces estar llorando, tu eres una persona feliz."_

Kurt apareció, vio a Sebastian, Sebastian le sonrío, se levanto.

_"Sebastian, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?´"_

_"Claro_"Decía con una gran sonrisa.

Ya ellos estando en un lugar muy alejado, Kurt le pregunto seriamente "¿En serio querías algo serio conmigo?"

_"Si."_

_"¿En serio?."_

_"Si Kurt, algo realmente serio."_

_"oh."_

_"Solo vienes a recordarme que ya no estamos juntos, ¿verdad?."_

_"No Sebastian."_

_"¿Entonces?"_

_"Tenia esa duda."_

Kurt se fue dejando a Sebastian solo, Blaine aprovecho para abrazarlo.

_"Sebastian, ya no llores, el no te merece."_

_"Lo amo, el aun no deja de amarme."_

_"Sebastian, no me gusta la idea de que el te este lastimando, TE AMO."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Me gustas Sebastian._"Blaine comenzó a besar a Sebastian, el no se dejo, se alejó de Blaine.

"_Blaine, amo a Kurt, no dejare de amarlo, sueño con estar con el, quiero que vuelva a ser mi novio, que duremos más, no como estos 4 días."_

_"Pero el no te hace caso, te dejo solo por que le preocupaban el que pensaban de el y no en ti."_

_"Eso no me importa, yo haría lo mismo."_

Sebastian se marchó, dejando a Blaine solo, Sebastian no sabía que hacer, quería que Kurt volviera con el.

Blaine fue a contarle a Jeff lo que había pasado, Jeff no estaba del todo feliz.

"_¿LO BESASTE?"_

_"Si, eso te lo acabo de decir, ¿Estas sordo?"_

_"No, pero eso fue muy apresurado."_

_"¿Qué querías que hiciera?. Deseaba besarlo, estaba enfrente de mi, solo miraba sus labios..."_

_"Si, yo también he tenido ganas de besarlo, pero nunca lo hago."_

_"Porqué tú si tienes limite, tu si tienes un riesgo, yo no."_

_"Callate"_

_"No lo haré, ha´re lo que sea por ver feliz a Sebastian."_

_"¿Que harás? ¿Qué Kurt le pida perdón y vuelvan?"_

_"No, haré que se enamore de mi, yo si lo haré feliz."_

_"JA-JA_"Jeff comenzó a reír."_No me hagas reír así_"Seguía riéndose_ "Sebastian se enamoró de Kurt por como es, tu no eres ni la mitad de la mitad de lo que es Kurt."_

_"y ¿Tu si?"_

_"No, por eso no lo estoy besando."_

_"Cuando el sea mi novio, tu vas a hacer el primero que lo haga ¿Ok?"_

_"Bien_".Jeff sonreía.

~**Sebastian, necesito verte. -B**~

~**No puedo. -S**~

~**Si es por lo del beso, perdóname, no volverá a pasar. -B**~

~**Esta bien. -S**~

Blaine sonrío al ver a Sebastian, Sebastian estaba muy serio, como nunca había estado, Blaine a lo lejos vio a Kurt, cuando vio que Kurt estaba viendo a Sebastian, Blaine lo besó.

*_**Esto no esta pasando, ¿Blaine y Sebastian? ¿MI SEBASTIAN?***_Kurt no creía lo que estaba viendo.

Sebastian siguió el beso, no estaba de ánimos para discutir o fuerzas para separarse...

* * *

Bien, no podré subir otro capítulo en esta semana, en lo que estoy ausente trataré de hacer otros para que cuando llegue pueda subir dos seguidos ya que después ya no tendré mucho tiempo.

Gracias por sus reviews:).


	6. Capítulo 6

Kurt estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo, se sentía enojado, triste y desesperado, no pensaba que pronto Sebastian lo iba a olvidar o estar con otro.

*_**Sebastian no es así, de seguro hay una explicación, pero... y que iba a hacer lo que sea por tener mi amor ¿Acaso Blaine me mintió? ¿Fue tal vez una trampa?***_

Kurt se fue del lugar llorando, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, solo quería que ese momento fuera un sueño, un muy mal sueño, no quería imaginarse que Sebastian ya lo había olvidado o cambiado.

Sebastian no hizo nada, no sabía que Kurt estaba ahí, solo esperaba que Blaine o dejara de besar, no tenia ánimos para salir, besar o hacer otra cosa, Blaine cuando se dio cuenta que Kurt ya no estaba ahí dejo de besar a Sebastian.

"_Blaine…_"Sebastian estaba muy desanimado.

"_Sebastian, lo siento, no pude detenerme, se que dije que nunca pasaría pero no sé, tú tienes algo que en verdad me atrae y no me gusta verte así._" miraba a Sebastian a los ojos.

"_Blaine, yo solo necesito a Kurt, solo espero que él me diga que ya todo estará bien."_

"_Sebastian, el no va a volver."_

"_No días eso, el me ama y yo a él, lo voy a esperar los días, meses y años que sean necesarios."_

"_Me han contado que tu superas una ruptura muy rápido." _

"_Eso era antes."_

"_¿Por qué no vuelves a ser el de antes?"_

"_Porque me enamore, además antes cuando terminaba con una, andaba con otra al día siguiente" _

"_y ¿Por qué no puedes ser así ahora?"_

"_No puedo…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque no sentía nada por ellas, y por Kurt, siento que sin él mi vida no tendría sentido."_

"_Solo duraron 4 días, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"_

"_Aun que haya sido solo 4 días yo me enamore de él antes de ser novios, y no por que hayamos terminado a los 4 días me voy a dar por vencido."_

"_Está bien, solo ten cuidado si vuelves con Kurt."_

"_Si…"_

"_Bueno, me retiro, ¿Quieres te lleve a tu casa?"_

"_No, gracias, yo puedo irme solo."_

"_Está bien, suerte, ve con cuidado."_

"_Si…"_

Blaine se fue a su casa muy desanimado, al igual Sebastian.

Sebastian estaba muy triste, en el camino veía parejas felices, pensaba el que estuviera haciendo si Kurt aun fuera aun su novio, el ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Abrazados? ¿Besándose? ¿Diciéndose 'TE AMO'? se torturaba el mismo, no sabía que más pensar, llegando a casa se fue a la cocina, fue a prepararse un café, no tenía tantas ganas de comer, no sabía que había pasado en ese momento con su vida, sentía que el tenia algo de culpa al apresurarse a decirle a Kurt si quería ser su novio.

Ya con el café preparado, Sebastián fue a la sala, pendió la televisión, no le ponía atención así que no sabía que estaba viendo, sintió que su celular estaba vibrando y volteo a verlo, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Kurt.

**Kurt.**

**Espero que te la estés pasando bi…**

Sebastian vio su celular, vio que le estaba diciendo algo pero no sabía el porqué ni el contenido del mensaje, lo tomo, abrió el mensaje.

~ **Espero que te la estés pasando bien con Blaine, disfruta sus besos. –K**~

Sebastian se puso muy pálido, se sorprendió de lo que decía el mensaje, no podía creer que Kurt supiera del beso o de los besos, no sabía que explicarle, se le hacía tonto decirle 'El me beso', sabiendo que él se había dejado besar.

~ **¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Blaine? ¿Celoso? –S**~

A Sebastian se le hacía gracioso preguntarle si estaba celoso, si el respondía que si, el no dudaría ni un minuto para ir a su casa y besarlo.

~ **HA-HA ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? No tienes tanta suerte Sebastian, bueno, sinceramente si estoy celoso, pero yo te vi besándote con Blaine, cerca del parque. –K**~

Sebastian sonrió, salió de la casa con el celular en la mano.

~ **Kurt, el me beso… -S**~

Si, lo que a Sebastian se le hacía estúpido decir lo dijo, quería saber que pasaba si se lo decía.

~**Te dejaste Sebastian, estabas feliz… -K**~

~**No Kurt, estaba desanimado, no tenía ganas de nada…** **-S**~

~**Pero besarte con Blaine, eso sí tenias ganas ¿Verdad? K**~

~ **No Kurt, el me beso, no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo de mi o decirle que no, me daba igual todo… -S**~

Kurt tardo en contestarle, dudaba si era cierto o no lo que le estaba diciendo.

~ **Dime** **la verdad Sebastian –K**~

~**Si tanto** **quieres que te diga la verdad baja de tu cuarto y abre la puerta de tu casa –S**~

~ **¿Qué? Sebastian-_-… -K**~

Kurt bajo rápido para abrirle la puerta, se detuvo antes de abrir, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

"_KURT!"_Sebastian lo abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

Kurt se sonrojo al sentirlo, al volver a oler su perfume, al sentir de nuevo esa sensación que sentía cuando Sebastian lo besaba o le decía que se veía precioso sonrojado.

"_Sebastian…"_ Dijo de forma algo emocionada, trataba de parecer enojado.

"_Kurt, te extrañe mucho."_ Sebastian le dio un beso en el cuello a Kurt.

Kurt se sonrojo al sentir ese beso."_Tanto me extrañaste que besaste a Blaine."_

Sebastian dejo de abrazarlo para tomarlo de la cintura y verlo a los ojos.

"No Kurt, en serio el me beso, yo solo te amo a ti, yo solo pienso en besar tus labios."

Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, empezó a darle pequeños besos en los labios de Kurt, Kurt abrió un poco la boca, Sebastian hizo lo mismo, Kurt mordía muy tiernamente los labios de Sebastian, Sebastian sonrió en el beso, eso ocasiono que se dejaran de besar.

"_Extrañaba tus besos._"Dijo Kurt muy sonrojado, tratando de no mirar a Sebastian.

Sebastian tomo la barbilla de Kurt e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. "_Y yo extrañe los tuyos mi amor."_

Kurt se sonrojo más al oír a Sebastian decirle 'Mi amor' sin ser novios. "_No me digas así, no somos nada…"_

"_Pero podemos llegar a volver a serlo."_

"_Si…"_

"_¿Te encantaría volver conmigo?"_

"_Por ahora no."_

"_Oh vamos Kurt."_

"_Besaste a Blaine…"_

"_Mi amor, ya te dije que él fue el que me beso…"_

"_No me digas mi amor y está bien, te creeré."_

"_Está bien…"_

"_Sebastian…"_

"_¿Mande?"_

Kurt se acerco a Sebastian, lo tomo del cuello y le dio un beso pequeño en sus labios, Sebastian le sonrió, sentía que era el mejor momento de su vida.

"_Kurt, debo irme."_

"_¿Tan rápido?"_

"_Si, son las 8 Kurt, está oscuro y es algo peligroso estar solo en las calles a esta hora."_

"_Cierto, ¿No traes tu coche?"_

"_No, vine caminando, casi corriendo para verte. "Le sonrió._

"_Oh bueno, puedo pedirte un taxi, por mi no hay ningún problema pagarlo."_

"_No precioso, estoy bien, mejor me voy ya, te amo y solo deseo tus labios ¿sí?"_

"_Si tanto los deseas, ¿Por qué tus labios no están junto a los míos?" _Lo menciono en forma coqueta y nervioso.

Sebastian se empezó a reír un poco, eso a Kurt lo sonrojo e hizo que se enojara un poco, Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, comenzó a besarlo, Kurt lo seguía de modo tierno, extrañaba tener esos momentos con Sebastian.

Sebastian se fue de la casa, dejando en la ropa de Kurt su olor.

Al llegar Sebastian a su casa, empezó a sonar el teléfono de su casa.

"_Mi amor, pronto llegaremos a casa, ya casi se acaban los días de escuela y las vacaciones ya se vienen."_

"_Mamá, si eso voy notando en el calendario."_

"_Bien hijo, nos vemos en una semana."_

"_Si mama, los amo."_

"_Y nosotros a ti."_

Sebastian estaba algo preocupado, no sabía cómo contarles a sus papas que estaba enamorado de un chico, que era su primer amor, que le daba todo por él, el moriría si fuera necesario, por el.

Al día siguiente Sebastian recibió un mensaje de Blaine, seguido de uno de Hannah.

~ **Hermoso, te extraño, -B**~

~**Sebastian, te necesito. –H**~

Sebastian quedo algo sorprendido, dos personas querían estar con él, sabía que antes le coqueteaba a todas y todas quedaban locas por él, pero ahora que estaba enamorado no quería coquetearle a nadie, solo pensaba en Kurt, a veces no se daba cuenta que coqueteaba con gente, pero cuando Sebastian les mencionaba a Kurt, las personas se desilusionaban al saber que Sebastian estaba enamorado.

Sebastian fue a visitar a Kurt, en el camino se encontró con Jeff, lo cual lucia algo nervioso.

"_Jeff, ¿Qué tienes?"_

"_Nick…"_

"_¿Qué pasa con él?"_

"_Se me declaro y no sé que responderle."_

"_Dile que sí, es un buen partido para ti." _Decía emocionado.

"_Pero me gusta otra persona."_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_Nadie importante."_ Le dolía decir eso, Sebastian era todo para él.

"_si no es nadie importante ¿Por qué no aceptas a Nick?"_

"_Bueno, si es importante, pero sé que pronto lo dejare de ver de esta manera." _Decía de un modo algo desilusionado.

"_¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no le gustas? Puedes lograrlo…"_

"_Es muy difícil, además, no todos son 'homosexuales' o 'bisexuales'"_

"_Pero puedes hacer que lo sean."_

"_Es difícil, pero creo que si aceptare a Nick"_

"_Está bien, espero que te haga feliz."_

"_Si me ama, no dudo que me haga daño."_

Jeff fue con Nick, Nick estaba nervioso y algo preocupado, temía que Jeff le dijera que no, esa pequeña palabra lo lastimaría mucho.

"_He-hey Jeff."_

"_Hola."_ Dijo de forma seria.

"_¿Ya ti-tienes u-una re-re-respuesta?"_Nick estaba muy nervioso.

"_¿De qué_?" Hacía parecer que se le había olvidado.

"_Je-Jeff…"_ Se notaba desanimado.

"_Es mentira, mi respuesta es…"_

"_es…"_ estaba muy nervioso.

"_Si." _

"_¿EN SERIO?"_ estaba muy emocionado.

"_Si Nick."_ Jeff se acerco a Nick para besarlo…

A Sebastian le empezaban a llegar mensajes a cada hora, era algo molesto.

~ **Sebastian, sé que no soy la mejor novia, pero puedo intentarlo, dame otra oportunidad. –H**~

~**Bas, sé que no soy el mejor amigo y mas por lo he hecho contigo. –B**~

~**Sebastian, al menos contéstame uno, necesito una respuesta… -H**~

~**Necesito verte. –B**~

~ **Te amo Sebastian, dame otra oportunidad, te necesito. –H**~

Sebastian estaba ya muy desesperado.

~ **Oye precioso, necesito ayuda con mi tarea. ¿Me ayudas? –K**~

~ **¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde nos vemos? –S**~

~ **En mi casa, a las 3:00. –K**~

~**Bien, estaré 5 minutos antes o puntual. Te amo. –S~**

~ **Esta bien:)' Te amo más –K**~

Eran las 2:30, Sebastian solo le contestaba los mensajes a Kurt.

Sebastian llego a la casa mucho antes, eran las 2:45.

"_Sebastian, llegaste muy temprano."_

"_Es que si mi bebe necesitaba ayuda, quería venir más rápido."_

"_aww."_Kurt se sonrojo, sonreía.

"Bien, dime, ¿En qué te ayudo?"

"En esto…"

Kurt empezó a explicarle a Sebastian, el solo sonreía, ya que se le hacía tierno él como Kurt le explicaba.

Después de una hora en ayudarle a Kurt, Sebastian paso al baño, el celular de Sebastian se quedo en la mesa en donde estaban trabajando, empezó a vibrar, a Kurt se le hizo raro y curiosidad, le hecho un ojo y noto que era de Blaine.

**Blaine**

**Sebastian, Te amo, Kurt…**

A Kurt le dio curiosidad, tomo el celular de Sebastian y abrió el mensaje.

~ **Sebastian, Te amo, Kurt no es para ti, yo te puedo hacer feliz. –B**~

A Kurt le dieron muchos celos.* _**¿Cómo es posible que este diga que él lo puede hacer feliz? Yo le voy a demostrar que lo puedo hacer feliz…* **_pensó Kurt.

"Kurt… ¿Qué haces viendo mi celular?"

"Se-Sebastian…" Kurt le contesto algo nervioso.

En ese momento a Sebastian le llego otro mensaje, ya no de Blaine, de Hannah…

**Hannah**

**Oh vamos Seb, me amas…**

"¿Por qué Hannah dice que la amas?"

"En verdad no sé, si quieres ve todos mis mensajes, ya que tienes mi celular en tus manos."

Kurt abrió el mensaje, vio todas las conversaciones…

"¿Por qué no les respondes?"

"Porque solo tú me interesas Kurt, solo tú, ellos no me importan…"

Sebastian se acerco a Kurt para besarlo…


	7. Capítulo 7

Era jueves, los padres de Sebastian volverían en esa semana, sábado o domingo, Sebastian no sabía que día sus padres iban a estar en casa, le preocupaba eso, no quería que sus padres estuvieran en casa, quería estar a solas con Kurt varios días.

**Sebastian.**

**Kurt necesito que…**

Kurt abrió el mensaje, se sonrió al leerlo.

~**Kurt necesito que estés a mi lado ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Te extraño… -S**~

Eran las 9:00am, Kurt se levanto de su cama sonriendo, pensando en que ponerse, quería sorprender a Sebastian, aun que sabía que Sebastian amaba como se vestía, no le importaba si Kurt se veía ridículo, Sebastian así lo amaba.

Kurt ya había elegido la ropa, empezó a sonar su teléfono, Kurt lo contesto de forma muy feliz, pensaba que era Sebastian.

"_Hijo, vístete rápido, vamos con tu Tía, dice que nos tiene una gran noticia, iremos por ti a las 11:00am"_

"_Mamá, ¿Es obligatorio que yo tenga que ir?"_

"_Si hijo, eres de la familia."_

"_Está bien" _desanimado.

"_Hijo, mañana podrás ir a donde tú quieras, te lo prometo."_

"_Bien…"_dijoen forma enojada.

"_Hijo, no te enojes, yo no tenía planeado esto."_

"_Está bien mamá, no te preocupes."_

Kurt al colgar, abrió la carpeta de mensajería y empezó a escribirle un mensaje a Sebastian que no podía ir ese día a su casa.

~**Sebastian, lo siento mucho, quería ir, estar contigo, pero no podre, mi madre quiere que la acompañe con mi tía, ¿Podemos vernos mañana? –K**~

Kurt estaba temblando, no sabía si Sebastian se iba a enojar.

~**Está bien hermoso, claro, mañana puedes venir a la hora que quieras, te sigo extrañando. –S**~

~**Y yo a ti. ¿Sabes?... –K**~

~** ¿Qué paso hermoso? –S**~

~**TE AMO (: -K**~

~ **Aww bebe, yo también te amo y MUCHO. –S**~

Kurt sonrió al leer ese mensaje, suspiro y fue hacia la puerta, para estar preparado para cuando su mama llegue.

Su mama se llama Carole, Carole llego a la casa, entro muy rápido buscando su bolsa.

"_Kurt sube al carro, para irnos más rápido cuando encuentre mi bolsa."_

"_Está bien mama…"_Decía de forma desanimada y enojado.

Kurt se subió al coche, veía su celular, leía los últimos mensajes, se sentía bien…

"_Ya, lo encontré, ahora vámonos."_

Carole arranco el coche y se fueron, en el camino Carole veía a su hijo muy desanimado.

"_Hijo, ¿Estás bien?"._

"_Si mama, ¿Por qué?"_

"_Te veo algo desanimado o enojado."_

"_Solo no quería salir hoy mama…"_

"_Yo tampoco hijo, pero ya mañana haces lo que quieres ¿Si?"_

"_Está bien…"_

Llegaron a la casa de la hermana de Carole.

Mientras que Sebastian estaba aburrido, no sabía qué hacer, solo estaba acostado aventando una pelota al aire, pensaba en Kurt, solo pensaba en el, sonó su celular e hizo que se distrajera, se levanto y fue a contestarlo.

"_¿Bueno?"_Decía confundido_._

"_Sebastian! Hasta que por fin contestas."_

"_Blaine… ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Te invito a una cena con mis padres…"_

"_¿Por qué con tus padres? ¿No es algo raro?"_

"_No, les dije que eras un gran amigo, son las 2:00pm, ¿puedes venir como a las 5? Para que conozcas a mi familia…"_

"_Blaine, no sé si pueda…" _Sebastian trataba de no ir, sabía que pasaría su tarde aburrido sin Kurt…

"_Por favor, solo hoy ¿sí?"_

"_Está bien, ¿Vas a venir por mi?"_

"_Si. Voy por ti las 4."_

"_Bien."_

Sebastian empezó a cambiarse, no sabía bien que ponerse, ya que no sabía si era una cena formal o solo una cena familiar.

Eran ya las 4:00 y Blaine ya estaba afuera de la casa.

"_Hey Blaine…"_

"_Sebastian, te ves bien."_

"_No sabía que ponerme…"_

"_Está bien, es formal la cena."_

"_¿Formal? Porque es así, si es una cena familiar…"_

"_Toda mi familia estará, no solo mi familia que normalmente veo en casa, si no toda…"_

"_entonces… ¿Por qué debo de ir yo?"_

"_Porque quiero presentarte a ellos, tal vez un día de estos me cumplas el ser mi novio."_

"_Nunca Blaine…"_

"_Oh vamos, además estas solo, puedes divertirte un poco."_

"_Bien, vamos…"_

En todo el camino, ambos estuvieron callados, Sebastian se notaba algo molesto e incomodo, pensaba en cómo iba a conocer la familia de Blaine si… No eran nada más que amigos, no sabía que iba a pasar en la casa de los Anderson…

Blaine pensaba en como seria si Sebastian fuera su novio, si a su familia le agradaba Sebastian sería perfecto, no, sería perfecto que Sebastian estuviera enamorado de Blaine y su familia lo aceptara.

Un sonido hizo que Blaine se distrajera, era el celular de Sebastian, que mostraba un mensaje.

A lo lejos Blaine alcanzo a leer la entrada.

**Kurt**

**Sebastian, Te amo, oye…**

Blaine se puso celoso, al ver como Sebastian sonreía al leer el mensaje.

**~ Sebastian, Te amo, oye, ya sé porque mi tía nos cito. O: –K~**

**~Yo te amo mas bebe, ¿Por qué? –S~**

**~Está embarazada:) –K~**

**~Oh, eso es algo en verdad muy lindo, ¿Sabes qué será? –S~**

**~No aun no/: -K~**

**~Oh bueno:( Felicítala de mi parte ¿Si? –S~**

**~Si precioso, ¿Qué haces? –K~**

**~Voy a la casa de Blaine… -S~**

**~*CELOS*¿Para qué? –K~**

**~Ha ha, bebe no sientas celos, me invito a una cena y estaba muy aburrido acepte porque no tenía nada que hacer y además nada que comer. –S~**

**~Sigo sintiendo celos… -K~**

**~Bebe, no los sientas, solo te amo a ti, me presentara a su familia y ya, además tengo hambre ¿Tu me darías de comer hoy?:) –S~**

Sebastian contesto el mensaje de forma bromista.

**~Sí, bueno no, argh ¿Por qué te presentara con toda su familia? ¿Acaso ya eres su novio? –K~**

**~Ha ha, no Kurt, solo iré como un amigo, es como una fiesta. –S~**

Sebastian sabía que esto no era cierto, solo quería calmar las cosas.

**~Está bien, Mañana nos vemos a las 3 en tu casa ¿Si?**

**~Bien, te amo y te extraño… -S~**

**~Y yo a ti. –K~**

Blaine había visto todo lo que se escribían, le enojo que Sebastian haya dicho que era tipo fiesta y solo iría por la comida.

"_Blaine, si leíste algo, no voy solo por la comida, solo no quiero perder a Kurt, tengo comida en casa…"_

"_No te preocupes, no había leído nada…"_Dijo en forma seria.

"_Bien, pero solo te lo dije por si tenias duda."_

Al llegar, Blaine presento a Sebastian con toda su familia, su familia lucia muy feliz, no veía nada mal a Sebastian, se notaba educado.

"_Gracias por aceptarme en su casa Sra. Anderson."_

"_Agradécele a mi hijo, el me insistió en aceptarte aquí y veo que no fue mala idea."_

"_Gracias…"_Sebastian de sonrojo.

"_Mamá, es el un gran amigo…"_ Decía Jessica, la hermana menor de Blaine.

"_Se nota hija, bien ayúdame a preparar la mesa."_

"_Oh, disculpe, ¿puedo ayudar?"_ Decía Sebastian de forma muy educada.

"_Oh hijo, no te preocupes, eres el invitado."_

"_No en serio, quiero ayudar."_

"_Gracias pero así estamos bien, puedes sentarte a lado de Blaine…"_Le guiño el ojo a Sebastian y a Blaine.

Sebastian comenzaba a sentirse incomodo_. "Gracias."_

Blaine le señalo en donde sentarse, Sebastian se sentó y junto con él se sentó Blaine y Jessica.

Eran ya las 8:00 y todos estaban muy contentos con Sebastian, cenaron bien, todos reían y contaban chistes, la mamá de Blaine notó que Blaine estaba enamorado de Sebastian, por la forma que lo veía y hablaba de él, en los momentos que Blaine trataba de tomar la mano de Sebastian y Sebastian solo usaba de pretexto tomar su vaso o comer para no tomar la mano de Blaine.

Ya eran las 10:00 y Sebastian ya tenía que irse.

"_Gracias por la cena estuvo muy rica y me divertí mucho."_

"_Gracias a ti por venir"_Sonreía la madre de Blaine

"_Espero que vuelvas pronto."_ El Sr. Anderson también notaba que Sebastian era un buen partido para su hijo.

"_Gracias, tratare"_

Sebastian se despidió de todos de forma amable, Blaine lo llevo de regreso a casa, estaba satisfecho por todo, solo faltaba que Sebastian se enamorara de él.

Al llegar Blaine acompaño a Sebastian hacia la puerta.

"_Gracias por invitarme a tu casa Blaine, me la pase bien."_Le sonreía de forma honesta.

"_Fue una noche perfecta para mi…"_

"_Me alegra oír eso."_

"_¿Quieres saber cómo sería más que perfecta?"_

"_Dime…"_

Blaine se acerco a Sebastian y comenzó a besar a Sebastian, lamia sus labios para después introducir su lengua, pero Sebastian no lo permitió, se alejo de él, tratando de no empujarlo.

"_Blaine… esto no está bien."_

"_Si, lo siento."_

"_intenta ya no volverlo hacer ¿Si?"_

"_Claro."_

"_Bien, gracias por todo."_

"_No agradezcas…"_

"_Está bien."_

"_Bueno, me voy, ¿te veré mañana?"_

"_No puedo, estaré con Kurt."_

"_Oh bueno…"_

Sebastian entro a la casa, Blaine solo miraba como Sebastian se metía, un poco triste, fue hacia su carro y se retiro.

Al día siguiente el celular de Sebastian empezó a sonar, era el sonido de mensajes, eso hizo que lo despertara, vio la hora, eran las 12:00pm.

"_¡CIELOS! ¿Las 12? Es muy tarde."_

Sebastian se metió a bañar, rápido sin leer el mensaje, al salir, eran ya la 1:00 Kurt iría a la casa a las 3, no sabía cómo arreglar todo, se cambio, empezó a preparar algo de comida y buscar una película.

Ya eran las 3, Kurt llego a la casa, eso hizo a Sebastian feliz.

Comieron, a Kurt le gusto mucho la comida que Sebastian había preparado.

Kurt sentía ganas de acostarse.

"_Sebastian, tengo ganas de estar acostado a tu lado. ¿Podemos?"_

"_¡Por supuesto! Vamos…"_sonreía

"_Bien, llévame."_

"_Ya conoces el camino Kurt."_

"_Pero quiero que tú me lleves"_

"_Bien."_ Sebastian tomo la mano de Kurt, entrelazo sus dedos.

"_Así me gusta._" Kurt volteo hacia arriba y miro a Sebastian.

Fueron juntos al cuarto, Sebastian no aguanto las ganas y comenzó a besar a Kurt, Kurt estaba muy sonrojado, dejaron de besarse, Sebastian hizo que se sentara Kurt y le quito la camisa, Kurt no tuvo ningún problema, Sebastian tomo la cintura de Kurt y lo acostó, comenzó a besar el cuello de Kurt, lo cual hacia que Kurt se riera, sentía cosquillas, de repente, Sebastian comenzó a chupar su cuello, succionaba con mayor y menor presión una y otra vez sobre la piel de Kurt, Kurt estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a pasar, mordía su labio, estaba muy sonrojado, Sebastian seguía succionado la piel de Kurt muy delicadamente.

A lo lejos, Kurt escucho la puerta abrirse pero no hizo caso, pensó que era producto de su imaginación al estar nervioso con Sebastian.

Se abrió la puerta, Sebastian dejo de succionar la piel de Kurt, volteo hacia su puerta, se puso muy pálido, se sorprendió de ver a la persona que estaba ahí, trato de cubrir la cara a Kurt.

"_Kurt ve al baño."_ Le dio su camisa, Kurt tenía la cabeza hacia abajo.

"_HIJO, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

"_¡Mama! ¿Qué haces aquí? No se supone que vendrías hasta el ¿sábado? ¿Domingo?"_

"_Te mande un mensaje Sebastian, ¿Qué haces con un hombre en tu cama? ¿Casi desnudo? Y ¿Hannah?"_ sonaba muy sorprendida.

"_¿Qué?"_Sebastian había olvidado leer el mensaje que le había llegado en la mañana, recibo su celular.

**~Hijo, ¡SORPRESA! llegamos hoy a las 4. –M**~

"_Lo siento mama, no lo leí, bueno hay algo que no te he dicho, Hannah ya no es mi novia…"_

"_ah, pero ese hombre ¿sí?"_Fue hacia el baño, para verle la cara, ya que Sebastian no dejo que la viera."

"_Mama no vayas al baño."_Dijo en forma muy preocupada.

"_Yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera." _Fue rápido al baño, abrió la puerta…

* * *

TUM TUM?, mañana subo otro:)


	8. Capítulo 8

Sebastian no quería que su mama viera la cara de Kurt, ya que ya no lo iba a dejar verlo, eso le preocupaba.

Al entrar al baño, la ventana estaba abierta, no había nadie.

"_Ese chico se salvo…"_

"_Eso creo, mamá deja explicarte todo…"_

"_Dame tu celular."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_TU CELULAR."_ Dijo en tono muy fuerte.

A Sebastian no le quedo de otra que darle su celular, antes de que se lo diera a su mama, discretamente borro la carpeta de mensaje que decía 'Kurt'.

Su mama empezó a revisar todos los mensajes, el que más le puso atención fueron los mensajes de Blaine.

"_¿Quién es Blaine?"_

"_¿Qué?" _decía confundido.

"_Blaine, ¿Quién es ese chico?"_

"_Un amigo…"_

"_¿Un amigo?, desde cuando los amigos se dicen ¿'te amo'?"_

"_Si te das cuenta yo no se lo digo."_

"_Pero él a ti sí. ¿Qué pasa contigo?"_

"_Mama, cuando estaba en Dalton, conocí a un chico y por una extraña razón me gusto, me enamore de él…"_

"_Y, ¿es Blaine?"_

Sebastian tardo en contestar, no sabía qué hacer, si decía que no le iba a preguntar el nombre y cuando él quisiera que Kurt se ganara el cariño de su madre seria mas difícil,"Si."

"_Bien…"_

Sebastian pensaba que si decía que Blaine era aquel chico, su madre solo le prohibiría salir con él, no con Kurt, pensaba que sería más fácil para el que Kurt estuviera con el después de que pasara este problema.

"_Ya déjame en paz."_

"_Dame otra oportunidad Kurt."_

"_No."_

"_Vamos, deja de ser una cualquiera."_

"_No me trates así, déjame ya"_

"_Es que eso eres Kurt, una cualquiera, una zorra."_

"_Chandler, déjame en paz, no estoy de humor."_

"_¿Estas en tus días?"_

"_¿Así quieres que regrese contigo?"_

"_Vamos, acepta que te daba buenas noches."_

"_Nunca."_

"_Oh vamos, acepta que esos gemidos eran porque te daba placer…"_

"_No, déjame en paz."_

"_Bien, nos vemos luego, mi amor."_

"_Cállate."_

_***Diablos, ¿Cuándo Chandler me dejara en paz?..."* **_Pensaba Kurt.

Chandler era el ex de Kurt, Kurt solo fue su novio para distraerse, estaba aburrido en las vacaciones pasadas, Chandler era el único que le hacía caso, así que después de tener una noche de sexo Kurt convirtió a Chandler en su novio, lo cual fue algo malo, ya que al acabarse las vacaciones, Kurt se cambio de ciudad sin decirle nada, Chandler sufrió por esta partida, así que decidió vengarse, no se había despedido de el tan si quiera, ni se tomo la molestia de terminarlo, así que decidió cambiarse a la ciudad en donde estaba Kurt.

Por suerte, Sebastian no sabía de esa historia, así que si veía a Kurt platicando con él, el no iba hacer nada, tampoco tratar de que Chandler lo dejara de molestar.

Al día siguiente, Kurt estaba muy preocupado, no supo nada de Sebastian en toda la tarde, no le contestaba sus mensajes.

Kurt fue a visitar a Sebastian, toco la puerta, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía si su madre lo recordaba.

"_Hola."_

"_Buenos días señora Smythe, ¿Se encuentra Sebastian?"_

"_Claro, ¿Quién lo busca?"_

"_Kurt Hummel."_

La mama de Sebastian no recordaba el nombre que Sebastian había dicho en el cuarto aquel día.

"_Pasa, ahorita le aviso que estas aquí."_ Le sonreía.

"_Gracias…" _decía con gran alivio.

"_Sebastian, te busca un chico."_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_un chico llamado Kurt."_

_***¿Kurt? ¿Qué hace aquí? espero que mi madre no recuerde que ayer casi le grite su nombre.***_

"_Ahí voy"_

Sebastian salió de su habitación, fue rápido a ver a Kurt.

"_Hey, ¿Qué pasa?"_ trataba de sonar sorprendido.

"_Bueno, ayer te mande un mensaje y no lo contestaste…"_

"_Lo siento, mi madre me quito el celular…"_

"_Ah. Lo siento." _

"_No te preocupes."_

"_Sra. Smythe, ¿Permite a Sebastian acompañarme a la papelería?, es que necesito unos materiales para hacer un trabajo y como Sebastian sabe cómo hacerlo y que materiales, lo necesito."_

"_Por supuesto."_

"_Gracias."_

Kurt y Sebastian fueron a dar una vuelta.

"_Kurt, mira, mi madre piensa que el chico que ayer estuvo conmigo fue…"_

"_No hay problema que sepa que fui yo, creo que ya se le olvido."_ Decía muy feliz.

"_No, piensa que fue Blaine."_

"_¿Qué?"_ Se desanimo.

"_Si, Blaine, así que si menciona a Blaine, dile que lo has visto conmigo mucho, que piensas que somos pareja, que parecemos novios, por si te pregunta si nos has visto juntos."_

"_¿Cómo porque voy a decir eso?"_

"_tú solo di eso."_

"_Está bien."_

"_Bien."_

"_Bueno, me voy a la casa, le dices a tu mama que me tuve que ir a casa."_

"_Si, solo le diré que viniste para esto y ya."_

"_Si…"_

"_Ajam…"_

"_¿Ya no nos vamos a ver?"_

"_Por ahora no mucho."_

"_Está bien…"_

Sebastian vio como Kurt se iba, le dolía no haberle dicho que lo amaba y besarlo.

Sebastian llego a casa, algo desanimado pero feliz, ya que su madre no recordaba el nombre y por suerte, no vio su rostro.

"_y ¿el chico?"_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_El que vino…"_

"_Ah, ¿Kurt?"_

"_Si."_

"_Se fue a su casa, solo vino a pedirme ayuda."_

"_está bien."_

Sebastian se fue a acostar, no sabía qué hacer, su madre lo había castigado y su padre iba a estar en casa el domingo.

_***¿Qué hago? Si mi madre se entera que Kurt es el chico del que me enamore, ella ya no me va a dejar verlo, me va a doler mucho, pero, si ando con Blaine y se da cuenta, solo me prohibiría estar con él, no sé si estar con él o que hacer…***_

"_Hijo, te busca Jeff."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Jeff, hijo, tu mejor amigo."_

"_Ah claro, que pase."_

"_Bien."_

"_Sebastian, ¿qué pasa?"_

"_Jeff, si mi madre te pregunta quién es el chico del que me enamore dile que es Blaine…"_

"_¿Qué? No voy hacer eso, le diré que es Kurt."_

"_Ayúdame por favor, soy tu mejor amigo."_

"_No Sebastian, Kurt no es para ti, es solo una…" _

Sebastian interrumpió lo que Jeff quería decirle_."No lo insultes Jeff, es el amor de mi vida y yo no voy permitir que lo insultes porque si."_

"_Puedo insultarlo cuando quiera."_

"_No, no lo conoces bien."_

"_No necesito hacerlo, se muy bien que es una…"_

"_Cállate."_

"_Perra"_

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_

"_Soy una, entre nosotros o nosotras nos conocemos."_

"_Pero no puedes hablar de alguien sin conocerlo, además, tú no eres así… espera."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Te gusto?"_

Jeff se quedo callado, no sabía que responderle, decidió ya decirle la verdad. _"Si, me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo."_

"_Eso no te da derecho de insultar a la persona que amo."_

"_Tengo celos Sebastian."_

"_Cuando yo no sabía que eras homosexual y me contaste que te gustaba una chica, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, Vanessa, a mí también me gustaba y tu bien lo sabías pero yo nunca trate de 'quitártela' tenia celos de que ustedes se llevaran bien pero nunca trate de separarlos o insultarte a ti, porque eres mi mejor amigo, no quería verte sufrir por mi culpa."_

"_Ok, lo siento, pero en ese tiempo me gustabas tu, no ella, por eso lo hice, para que la olvidaras."_

"_Si pero yo nunca trate de separarlos y lo sabes."_

"_Yo solo quería causarte celos."_

"_Y lo lograste."_

"_Si, pero al revés."_

"_Cambiando tema, Por favor, dile que es Blaine."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por que ayer estaba Kurt aquí y estábamos…"_

"_SEBASTIAN"_

"_No pienses mal, estábamos besándonos."_

"_Si claro."_

"_Sabes que mi madre me cree 'Heterosexual'"_

"_Y yo también te creía así."_

"_Nadie sabe de quién se va a enamorar"_

"_Si, lo sé…"_

"_Por favor, solo te pido eso."_

"_Pero, si los vio, ¿No crees que reconocería su cara?"_

"_No, trate de que no la viera y hoy vino, no recuerda ni su nombre, solo piensa en Blaine…"_

"_Está bien, pero pronto veras que no estoy equivocado, que Kurt no te hará feliz siempre."_

"_Ese ya es mi problema."_

Jeff se fue de la casa, muy enojado, aun no creía que Sebastian ya sabía que le gustaba, al salir, se puso a llorar, pensaba que ya todo iba estar perdido, que Sebastian ya no lo iba a tomar en serio, que ya no le iba a tener confianza, eso le dolía.

"_Mi amor…"_

"_Nick, ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Fui a buscarte en tu casa pero tu mama me dijo que vendrías con Sebastian. ¿Todo bien?"_

"_Si…"_

"_Mientes, estas llorando."_

"_Quiero estar solo."_

"_¿Discutiste con Sebastian?"_

"_No, quiero estar solo."_

"_No te voy a dejar solo, te acompaño a tu casa mi amor."_

Nick tomo la mano de Jeff, entrelazo sus dedos.

"_Nick, puedo ir solo…"_ Jeff soltó la mano de Nick, se fue a su casa solo.

Nick se desanimo, era su novio y no tenía la confianza de él, le dolía no saber que le pasaba a Jeff, quería ir a la casa de Sebastian pero no quería que Jeff lo viera muy molesto.

Al día siguiente, Sebastian fue a la casa de Kurt.

"_Kurt."_

"_Sebastian."_Kurt abrazó a Sebastian.

"_Necesito hablar contigo…"_

"_Dime"_

"_¿Qué pasaría si le pido a Blaine que fuera mi novio?"_

Kurt sentía que se moría con esas palabras_. "Por mi está bien, es un buen chico y tu también, te mereces algo bueno, como el…"_

"_y ¿Tu?"_

"_Yo estoy bien."_

"_Pero, ¿Yo te merezco?"_

"_No lo sé, Sebastian, eres perfecto, mereces algo mejor que esto…"_

"_Pero para mí tu eres perfecto…"_

"_Gracias, pero si Blaine fuera tu novio, harían bonita pareja…"_

"_Bien…"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Por nada Kurt…"_

"_¿Seguro?"_

"_Si…"_

"_Está bien…"_

"_Se te ve lindo el chupetón…"sonreía._

"_Bueno, me lo hizo alguien a quien realmente amo."_

"_Que suertudo…"_

"_Yo soy el suertudo."_Kurt le sonreía con gran ilusión…

"_Me tengo que ir Kurt."_

"_Está bien."_

"_cuídate."_

"_Igual." _

Después de visitar a Kurt fue con Blaine, no pensaba en lo que hacía, el que iba a hacer.

"_Sebastian."_Dijo algo sorprendido y confundido.

"_Blaine, ¿Puedo pasar?"_

"_Cla-claro…"_

"_Hola Sebastian" Decía muy feliz._

"_Sra. Anderson, Buenos días."_

"_Buenos días, ¿Qué haces por acá?"_

"_Vengo a hablar con su hijo, ¿Puedo?"_

"_¡Por supuesto!, yo ya iba de salida, así que los dejo solos."_Al salir, la Sra. Anderson le guiño el ojo a Blaine, dando a entender que tuviera suerte.

"_Bien Sebastian, ¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Bueno, quiero preguntarte algo…"_

"_Dime."_

"_Bueno, 2 preguntas, creo."_

"_Está bien, ¿Qué pasa?"_ decía algo preocupado.

"_¿te sigo gustando?, bueno, ¿Aun quieres algo conmigo?"_

"_Seb-Sebastian… Bueno yo, te esperaría todo el tiempo necesario, tal vez no siempre pero si te esperaría mucho tiempo…"_

"_Bien, Em. Blaine…"_

"_Em.… ¿Sebastian?"_Decía en tono de burla.

"_Blaine…"_decía algo serio.

"_Perdón, no se a que viene esa pregunta…"_

"_Blaine, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_ Decía muy desanimado, sin ganas pero muy seguro…

* * *

tardare un poco en subir ya los siguientes, ya que estare mas ocupada,gracias por sus reviews:)


	9. Capítulo 9

Blaine estaba sorprendido por aquella pregunta, sentía que estuviera soñando.

"_¿Qué?, ¿ESTAS HABLANDO EN SERIO?"Estaba muy emocionado._

"_Si Blaine…"_

"_MI DIOS, debo estar soñando."_

Sebastian estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Blaine emocionado, el hubiera querido que Kurt así hubiera reaccionado el día que le pidió ser su novio. "No estás soñando Blaine, ¿Aceptas?"

"_Cla-claro que ACEPTO, Si, WOW_". Blaine no sabía cómo ocultar su emoción.

"_Bueno, ahora eres mi novio, mi amor…"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo me dijiste?"_

"_¿Mi amor?"_

"_Es muy pronto, ¿No crees?"_

"_Eres mi novio ahora, ¿No puedo decirte así?"_

"_Cla-claro… MI AMOR" _Blaine abrazo a Sebastian, mientras sacaba su celular, lo puso en cámara."_Sebastian, si somos novios, ¿Ya puedo besarte?"_

"_Em. Creo que eso es algo obvio, claro."_

Blaine se acerco a Sebastian muy nervioso y comenzó a Besarlo, mientras aprovecho a poner su celular para tomarse una foto.

Cuando Sebastian tuvo que irse, Blaine envió esa imagen a Kurt.

Kurt estaba dormido, lo despertó el vibrador.

**Tienes un mensaje Multimedia.**

_***¿Quién me habrá mandado un mensaje multimedia? ¿Un video? ¿Imagen?***_

Kurt abrió el mensaje. _***¿Blaine?* **_Kurt al abrir la imagen se puso pálido.

~**Lo perdiste Kurt, ahora es mío. -B**~

Kurt comenzó a llorar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy preocupado.

**~ ¿De qué hablas? El me ama a mí. ;) –K~**

**~Si te amara, ahora no sería mi novio. –B~**

**~HA HA, No me hagas reír por favor… :D –K~**

**~Pregúntaselo a él, genio, SUERTE EN TU SOLTERIA:) yo mientras hago feliz a MI SEBASTIAN. –B~**

**~HA HA, ok, eres su novio, pero ¿Qué se siente estar con alguien que ama a otro?, suerte:) –K~**

**~Eso lo veremos;) pero eso no importa, mientras lo tendré por mucho tiempo, sus labios en mis labios y bueno, tal vez su cuerpo en mi cuerpo;) –B~**

**~ ¿Me viste el otra vez no? ¿Viste aquel chupetón? Sí, me lo hizo Sebastian:) –K~**

**~Mira, es mi novio, el me hará muchos más y yo a él, dulces sueños (: xoxo. –B~**

Kurt ya no aguantaba, quería saber si esto era cierto, estaba desesperado, recordó lo que Sebastian le había preguntado si estaba bien que Blaine fuera su novio, se desespero y empezó a llorar más y más, sentía que era su culpa que ahora Sebastian fuera novio de Blaine.

_***Mierda, si le hubiera dicho que no, que no era para él, ahora seguiría soltero, si lo hubiera besado, ahora seriamos nosotros novios, me odio***_Pensaba Kurt, no dejaba de llorar y arrepentirse por terminar con Sebastian, sentía que Sebastian lo iba a olvidar así.

_***Y ¿si Kurt ya no me habla? Me** **moriría...***_ Sebastian no quería imaginarse eso, sabia que a Kurt le iba a doler pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir.

Al día siguiente Kurt se levanto de la cama, se puso lo primero que vio, estaba muy desanimado, se veía muy mal, con ojeras y marcas de que había llorado toda la noche, fue directo a la casa de Sebastian, quería saber si su relación con Blaine era verdadera.

"Hola, Kurt, ¿cierto?"

"Ah, si, disculpa , ¿se encuentra su hijo?"

"Esta dormido, pero no creo que le moleste tu visita, puedes pasar a su habitación."

"Gracias."

Kurt entro al cuarto de Sebastian, sonrió al verlo dormido. **_*¿Por qué Sebastian? ¿Por qué te ves tan perfecto durmiendo? * _**Ver a Sebastian despertándose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Ku-kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí?" decía medio dormido.

"¿Andas con Blaine?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Eres novio de Blaine?"

"Espera..."trataba de despertar.

"ERES NOVIO DE BLAINE ¿VERDAD?" dijo en tono fuerte.

"Kurt, ¿Qué te paso?, te ves mal..." tratando de no decirle.

"Sebastian, dime la verdad, DEJA DE IGNORARME."

"Si..."

"SI ¿Qué?"

"Si ando con Blaine..."

"Bien..."Kurt comenzaba a llorar.

"Oh, no bebe no llores." Sebastian se alejo de su cama y abrazo a Kurt.

"Deja de abrazarme." Kurt estaba muy débil que no podía alejar a Sebastian.

"No Kurt."

"¿por qué andas con el?"decía en tono lloroso.

"No lo se."

"Si sabes."

"Para olvidarte..."dejo de abrazar a Kurt y bajo la mirada.

"Olvidarme... Es una excelente idea."

"Supongo."

"y ¿Yo?, que se supone que debo hacer, ¿También andar con otro?"

"Es tu vida Kurt..." Le dolía escuchar esas palabras, Sebasian no andaba con Blaine por gusto o para olvidar a Kurt. "Mereces algo mejor que yo."

"No Sebastian."

"Kurt..."

Kurt se fue de la casa corriendo, ya no quería saber mas del tema, sentía que le dolía su pecho, que se moría, no tenia ganas de vivir...

* * *

Lo siento, se que un capítulo muy corto, en el próximo lo recompensare :)


	10. Capítulo 10

Kurt estaba en depresión, sentía que todo se le había ido, sentía que Sebastian era la única persona que en verdad lo había amado, el único con el que sentía amor hacia al, la única persona que en verdad lo quería, ya que nunca había sentido 'amor' por su familia, ningún interés en otra persona más que con Sebastian, sentía que había perdido a la única persona con la que sentía ese amor hacia a él.

Mientras que Sebastian se sentía la persona más estúpida de todo el mundo, estar con una persona que no amaba y hacer sufrir a la que en verdad amaba, sentía que debía de decirle a Kurt la verdad y que lo esperara, pero para Sebastian era una idea que no iba a funcionar o sentía que si se lo decía Kurt le iba a decir que él no era su propiedad, que no lo iba a esperar cuando él quisiera, que no era un juguete, así que Sebastian lo dejo así.

Sebastian pensaba y pensaba como recuperar a Kurt, como recuperar su confianza pero tenía miedo a que no funcionara nada, mientras seguiría con Blaine por un largo tiempo.

Kurt sabía que si Sebastian volvía, el lo iba a aceptar, ya que, Sebastian es su todo y si tenía la oportunidad de estar con el de nuevo, lo aceptaría aun que estuviera dando su vida.

_"Mierda."_ dijo Sebastian algo molesto, viendo su reloj.

_"¿Qué pasa?"._ Pregunto Blaine muy confundido.

_"Nada, se me olvido visitar a una amiga."_Decía en tono no muy convencido.

_"¿Amiga?"_

_"Si."_

_"¿La conozco?"_

_"creo que sí, me tengo que ir."_Sebastian se levanto del sillón de donde estaban viendo la televisión, le dio un beso pequeño en los labios a Blaine y se fue de la casa.

Sebastian en un tiempo empezaba a conocer muchas chicas y esas chicas no necesariamente son las que uno confía, si no, esas chicas solo veían a Sebastian como 'objeto sexual', pero Sebastian siempre tenía algo que a todos enamora, así que Sebastian era el que veía a las chicas como 'objeto sexual' y las chicas al final quedaron enamoradas, Sebastian tomo esta decisión de tener 'aventuras', ya que ya no había visto a Kurt durante un mes y sentía un gran vacío, pensaba que ya lo había perdido, no le tomaba importancia a Blaine, una de sus nuevas amigas se convirtió en una 'novia', ya que siempre se veían y tenían sexo cada vez que tenían oportunidad.

_"Sebastian, me la paso bien contigo."_

_"Y yo contigo Sandra."_Sebastian le sonrió.

_"Sandy, dime Sandy..."_

_"Está bien Sandy, no me acostumbro."_

_"Deberías acostumbrarte, así como te acostumbras a acostarte conmigo cada vez que tienes ganas." _dijo en tono de broma.

"_Jajá, que graciosa."_Sebastian y Sandra comenzaron a besarse.

Ellos estaban en un hotel, pero por casualidad, Kurt se hospedaba ahí, ya que sus padres se enteraron de su homosexualidad y lo corrieron de la casa, así que de lo que tenia ahorrado se fue a un hotel en lo que buscaba un departamento y un trabajo.

Al salir Sebastian de la habitación, tomo su celular para enviar un sms pero choco con un chico que hizo que su celular se cayera.

_"Lo-lo siento..."_

Sebastian al momento de levantar su celular escucho esa voz, una tierna voz que hizo que se sintiera nervioso, miro hacia arriba y vio que era Kurt, KURT, el gran amor de su vida.

_"¡KURT!"_Sebastian sonrió y abrazo fuerte a Kurt, no creía que lo estaba viendo.

_"Seb-Sebastian "_Kurt lo abrazo más fuerte, tampoco creía que estaban juntos de nuevo, abrazándose.

Sebastian dejo abrazarlo, no podía dejar de sonreír, de ver a Kurt ahí, enfrente del. _"Kurt, ¿Qué haces en un hotel?"_

_"Bueno, eso debería preguntarte yo... Bueno creo que es algo obvio, Blaine, tú en un hotel, solos..."_dijo algo desanimado.

_"¿Ah? no, no, Blaine no está aquí, yo solo vine a dejar a una amiga, vino de visita al país y estuve un rato con ella..."_

_"oh que bien, bueno mis padres supieron mi homosexualidad y me corrieron de la casa..."_

_"Oh Kurt, si quieres puedes irte a vivir a la mía, mis padres no estarán de nuevo durante 6 meses, eso creo."_

_"muchas gracias pero no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa con Blaine."_

_"No los tendrás, el no visita mi casa."_

_"Bueno, ¿No te molestaría?"_

_"Por supuesto que no, te espero ahí ¿Sí?" _Sebastian le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro.

Kurt se sonrojo al sentir su beso y se puso muy feliz, no del todo al saber que aun seguía con Blaine.

Eran ya las 8:00 de la noche, Kurt llego a la casa de Sebastian con sus maletas.

Sebastian abrió la puerta, le sonrió y tomo sus maletas, las metió a su habitación.

_"Seb-Sebastian, ¿por qué en tu cuarto?"_Decía nervioso y sorprendido.

_"Porque dormirás conmigo, solo hay dos habitaciones y 3 para invitados pero el problema es que mi cama es la más cómoda de la casa y tu mereces estar cómodo."_Sebastian le sonrió de una forma muy coqueta.

_"Sebastian, dame la habitación para invitados."_

_"No Kurt, te dormirás aquí, yo me voy a una de los invitados si quieres."_

Kurt lo miro sorprendido. _"No, no, así está bien."_

_"Entonces, ahorita te hago de cenar y nos vamos a dormir."_

_"Bien."_

Sebastian le preparo de cenar, ambos al terminar de cenar se fueron a dormir, Sebastian mientras dormía, abrazo a Kurt, Kurt se sonrojo, se acerco a Sebastian para dormir más a gusto.

Al despertar, Kurt noto que ya no estaba en la cama, se paro y vio a Sebastian desayunando.

_"Bueno días."_Dijo Kurt medio dormido.

_"Buenos días bello durmiente._"Le sonrió.

Kurt se sentó en una silla a lado de la mesa, viendo hacia Sebastian.

_"Sebastian..."_

_"¿Si?"_

_"Quedarme aquí ¿significara algo entre nosotros?"_

_"No."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"No, Kurt, ando con Blaine y bueno, quiero 'amarlo'"_

_"Oh, claro..."_

Sebastian le sonrió y siguió desayunando.

_"Me tengo que ir Kurt, ya no me dio tiempo de hacerte de desayunar, puedes tomar lo que quieras de refrigerador o puedes pedir comida, en la mesa te deje dinero para que te puedas comprar lo que quieras, cuídate."_

_"Está bien..."._

Sebastian al irse, Kurt se fue al cuarto a llorar, pero se le vino a la mente enamorarlo mientras vivía con Sebastian.

Sonó un celular, era el de Kurt.

_"¿Bueno?"_

_"Kurt, en soy Sebastian por si habías eliminado mi numero, no voy a llegar hoy a casa."_

_"Está bien, no tenias que avisarme es tu casa..."_

_"Si pero para que no te preocupes, ¿Ya comiste?"_

_"Si, gracias."_

_"Bien, a lo mejor y llego temprano o en la madrugada pero lo más seguro es que no llegue."_

_"Está bien, cuídate."_

_"Igual."_

Kurt se fue a dormir, mientras el dormía, tenia pesadillas, no estaba a gusto desde hace meses, soñaba muchas cosas horribles, que lo hacían no dormir bien, pero por una extraña razón cuando durmió con Sebastian, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla o soñar que algún familiar se moría o el mismo, Kurt seguía durmiéndose, Sebastian llego a la casa a las 4:00am, fue a la habitación y noto que Kurt se movía, tenía un gesto de incomodidad y unas cuantas lagrimas, Sebastian se quito lo que tenia puesto y se quedo con solo el bóxer, empezó acariciar el pecho de Kurt.

_"Tranquilo, aquí estoy yo para protegerte."_Decía Sebastian en tono suave.

Kurt empezó a tranquilizarse, el no escuchaba lo que le decía Sebastian o hacia pero en su sueño todo cambiaba, si veía que él estaba en peligro y su familia también, de repente todo cambiaba, estaban en un lugar muy hermoso.

_"Tranquilo bebe, ya no llores, siempre seré tuyo."_Sebastian le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt, se acomodo en la cama, Kurt se movió para abrazar a Sebastian, ambos durmieron juntos, abrazados, Kurt empezaba a sonreír mientras sentía a Sebastian.

Al día siguiente, Kurt se despertó, vio a Sebastian muy dormido, eso hizo que se sonrojara, ya que estaban muy juntos, no recordaba cuando había llegado o nunca sintió cuando se abrazaron, solo si sabía que gracias a él pudo dormir muy tranquilo.

Kurt comenzó a besar a Sebastian para despertarlo, al sentir que Sebastian empezaba a seguir el beso, el se sonrojaba y sentía cosquillas en su estomago, Kurt dejo de besar a Sebastian y le sonrió.

_"Buenos días príncipe." _

_"Buen día precioso__"_ Le contesto Sebastian algo confundido y dormido.

"_Te preparare de desayunar."_ Kurt se bajo de la cama y fue directamente a la cocina para hacerle de comer a Sebastian.

_**~ Sebastian, Lo de anoche estuvo muy rico ¿Cuando lo repetimos? Sandy~**_

_**~Ando ocupado hoy... -S~**_

_**~ ¿Blaine? Por Dios, ya déjalo. -Sandy~**_

_**~No y no -S~**_

_**~'¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no? - Sandy~**_

_**~Estoy con un chico muy hermoso y no dejare a Blaine, trato de enamorarme de él. -S~**_

_**~ HA - HA, Sebastian, te acuestas conmigo, estas con un chico muy hermoso y así tratas de ¿enamorarte de Blaine? -Sandy~**_

_**~Yo me entiendo...-S~**_

_**~Está bien -Sandy~**_

_"Sebastian, el desayuno ya está listo"._ Grito Kurt.

_"Ahí voy."_ Sebastian se levanto.

Se sorprendió de ver la comida.

_"Wow Kurt, esto se ve delicioso."_

_"Espero que te guste."_

_"No tengo duda de esto."_

Comenzaron a desayunar, Kurt veía a Sebastian con su gran amor, sus ojos brillaban al verlo, aun no dejaba de amarlo, eso si no tenía ninguna duda, aun se imaginaba una vida con él, despertarlo todas las mañanas con un beso, viéndolo sonreír.

_"Gracias Kurt, esto estuvo muy delicioso."_

_"Gracias. "_Se sonrojo.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación y Sebastian se acostó.

_"¿Andas muy cansado precioso?"_

_"¿Eh? a creo que si."_ Decía Sebastian confundido.

_"¿A dónde fuiste a noche?"_

_"A una fiesta."_

_"pero no llegaste oliendo o hueles a alcohol."_

_"Bueno, no tome."_

_"No es necesario que tomes para que huelas."_

_"Bueno, ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?"_

_"Lo-lo siento..."_

_"Perdóname, lo siento yo."_Sebastian se preocupo y abrazo a Kurt.

Kurt se acerco a Sebastian para besarlo, Sebastian siguió el beso.

Sebastian sabía que aun amaba a Kurt y volverlo a ver era algo 'raro', ya que no quería confundirse, sabía que tenía novio pero no podía dejar de sentir algo por Kurt, es su primer amor, la primera persona con la que sentía algo especial, no sabía porque pero le gustaba pero a la vez no, ya que ilusionaba a Blaine y a Sandra al mismo tiempo pero sabía perfectamente que Kurt siempre tendría ese 'poder' de controlar sus sentimientos.

_"Sebastian."_

_"Dime precioso."_Sebastian le dio un beso pequeño en los labios a Kurt.

_"¿Has tenido em... sexo con Blaine?"_Decía nervioso.

_"No, ¿por qué?"_

_"No quiero sonar egoísta pero, quisiera ser el primer hombre con el que te acuestes, dudo que no te hayas acostado con una mujer."_

_"Ay precioso, te prometo que tú serás el primero."_

_"¿En serio?" _decía sorprendido.

_"Si... pero no ahora, no estoy ¿listo?"_

_"bueno, en, yo-yo tam -tampoco..."_

_"Bueno, Te amo Kurt..."_

"Y yo a ti."

* * *

Perdón por tardar, el problema es que he estado muy ocupada, las clases y trabajo al mismo tiempo con tareas no es muy bueno, les juro que a la otra si les hago uno más largo, espero que les guste:)


	11. Capítulo 11

_**~ Necesito hablar contigo SEBASTIAN SMYTHE. -Sandy~**_

_**~Ok. -S~**_

Sebastian salió de la casa a escondidas, ya que eran las 3:00 de la mañana y no quería despertar a Kurt, así que puso una almohada para que Kurt sintiera que Sebastian seguía ahí.

Sebastian llego a un hotel, fue directo a la habitación de Sandra, no sabía que pasaba ni que le iba a decir, no sospechaba nada.

_"Sebastian, ya no has venido a verme, hace 2 semanas que no te veo ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Lo siento, estoy pensando las cosas."_

_"¿Qué cosas?, hemos sido muy cuidadosos."_

_"No hablo de eso, hay algo que no te he contado."_

_"¿Qué? lo de mi mejor amiga ya lo sé."_

_"¿Eso quien no lo sabe?"_

Sebastian, había ido a una fiesta, en ese día Jeff le echo algo a la bebida de Sebastian que hizo que Sebastian empezara a sentir mucho sueño, Santana era mejor amiga de Sandra, aprovecho el momento para quitarle la ropa a Sebastian y fingir que habían tenido sexo, al día siguiente Sebastian ya no sabía qué hacer o pensar, así que Santana le dijo que ella nunca le iba a decir a Blaine lo que paso la noche pasada si el aceptaba estar con Sandra, ya que Sandra de tan solo ver a Sebastian lo quería para ella, Sebastian acepto, pero jamás pensó que una 'relación temporal' se iba a convertir en algo más.

_"¿Blaine?"_

_"Cierto..."_

_"Bueno ¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Mira, estoy enamorado de un chico, se llama Kurt y se está quedando en mi casa pero Blaine... Blaine tuvo que irse de viaje dos semanas y mañana u hoy regresa, no sé qué hacer."_ decía en forma preocupada.

_"Entonces, no me llamaste ni nada por estar ¿Con él?"_

_"Si."_

_"Y quieres ¿Que te ayude?"_

_"Si."_

_"Te daré un consejo, dile la verdad a Blaine."_

_"Bien ¿luego?"_

_"Te dejare solo."_

_"¿QUE?"_

_"Solo... esto lo tienes que arreglar solo, tu solo podrás arreglar esto, haz lo que tu mente y corazón te pida."_

_"pero..."_

_"Estarás bien Sebastian."_

_"Bueno..."_

Sandra y Sebastian se despidieron, al salir Sebastian, Sandra comenzó a llorar, ya que pensaba que estaba enamorando a Sebastian y sin darse cuenta ella quedo enamorada de él.

Sebastian recibió un sms de Blaine diciéndole que ya estaba en casa, fue rápidamente a la casa de Blaine, para hablar con él, pensaba y pensaba en lo que le iba a decir.

_"SEBASTIAN"_ Blaine lo menciono con un tono muy alegre. _"¿Que tienes? ¿Estás triste?"_

_"No, tengo algo que decirte."_

_"¿Algo malo?"_ se desanimo.

_"Sí, bueno, eh visto a Kurt..."_

Blaine interrumpió a Sebastian._"KURT, kurt, kurt, kurt siempre es KURT."_

_"Deja terminar."_

_"Bien."_

_"Kurt tuvo un problema y bueno yo le ofrecí ayuda, en el tiempo que lo he estado viendo hace que quiera estar todo el tiempo con él y siéndote sincero, me he besado con el..."_

_"Bueno."_

_"Mira no hay problema si me terminas o... espera ¿Bueno? ¿Solo eso?"_

_"Si Sebastian, no te voy a terminar..."_

_"¿Por qué? no es que espere eso si no que, si me he estado viendo con mi ex y que te diga que aun siento algo por él, aun quieras salir conmigo, es algo raro."_

_"No es raro Sebastian, te amo y tratare de enamorarte todos los días, se que no he hecho bien mi trabajo pero en serio quiero que olvides a Kurt y si lo sigues viendo no creo que puedas lograrlo o yo lograrlo, no te estoy diciendo que lo dejes de ver, solo dame una oportunidad."_

_"Está bien."_

Blaine se acerco a Sebastian para besarlo, comenzaba a llorar de tan solo pensar que Sebastian nunca iba a ser para él.

_"¿Te vas a quedar hoy conmigo? te notas muy cansado."_

_"Blaine, son las 7 de la mañana, pero lamento decirte que me iré a casa."_

_"Está bien."_

_"bueno, nos vemos luego."_

_"Si, te amo Sebastian, no lo olvides."_

Sebastian le sonrió, fue directamente hacia su casa, tenía mucho sueño, en el camino mientras manejaba, empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero el sueño le gano y ya no estaba al pendiente del coche.

**_~SEBASTIAN, ¿en donde estas? te necesito. -K~_**

Sebastian se despertó de repente, al escuchar sonar su celular, freno, ya que enfrente ya estaba el semáforo en rojo y los demás automóviles quedaron sin movimiento mientras esperaban a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, ¡vaya! Kurt lo salvo.

**_~Ya voy para la casa, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -S~_**

**_~Claro, ¿Qué pasa? -K~_**

Sebastian se estaciono en un lugar, no quería que volviera a pasar lo de hace un rato, así que le iba a pedir a Kurt ir por él.

**_~Kurt, necesito que vengas por mi, estoy enfrente del colegio Dalton. -S~_**

Kurt al leerlo fue rápido por Sebastian, fue corriendo.

_"Kurt, llegaste muy rápido."_

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Mira, me estoy quedando dormido y si no me hubieras enviado el mensaje, ahorita no estaría vivo, creo."_

Kurt sintió escalofríos y abrazo fuerte a Sebastian._ "Sebastian, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? DIOS"_ Kurt de lo nervioso que estaba empezó a besar a Sebastian, lo único que pensaba era besarlo como si fuera la última vez, aun que le daba miedo de pensar en eso.

_"Kurt, estoy bien, ¿me llevas a casa? ¿Por favor?"._Decía medio dormido.

_"¡Po-por supuesto!"._

Kurt espero a que Sebastian tomara asiento en el auto, se subió al coche y comenzó a manejar, cuando el semáforo se ponía en rojo, volteaba a ver a Sebastian, lo miraba con una gran ternura, veía como dormía Sebastian y cada que el carro se movía Sebastian se movía para acomodarse.

_"Ya llegamos mi príncipe."_

_"¿eh?"_Decía Sebastian aun dormido.

_"Que ya estás en casa mi amor."_

_"Oh, gracias."_Sebastian se bajo del auto y fue directo a la puerta para abrir.

"_Te ayudo."_Dijo Kurt, tomo a Sebastian de la cintura para que tuviera equilibrio.

_"Gracias Kurt."_ Sebastian se volteo un poco y se agacho un momento para darle un beso pequeño a Kurt en los labios.

Kurt sonrió al sentir los labios de Sebastian.

Kurt ya en la tarde salió a comprar comida, Sebastian aprovecho esta salida para llamarles a sus padres.

_"¿Hijo? ¿Pasa algo?"_

_"Mamá, estoy enamorado de un chico y no me importa si no lo aceptas."_

_"Hijo, yo te acepto, pero, necesito conocerlo."_

_"Está bien."_

Al colgar, Sebastian estuvo un rato pensando, en como su madre si lo aceptaba ahora y no cuando el tenia oportunidad de estar con Kurt.

_"Ya llegue dormilón."_

_"¿a dónde fuiste?"_

_"de compras"_

_"¿ah?"_

_"a comprar comida tontito"_ Kurt se acerco a Sebastian para besarlo.

_"Kurt, te presentare con mi mama."_

_"¿QUE? ya me conoce."_

_"Si, pero ahora te vera como mi futuro novio."_

Kurt se sorprendió, ¿que estaba diciendo Sebastian?

_"tu... tu, Wow, ¿novio?"_

_"Si Kurt."_ Sebastian se acerco a Kurt, lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a él. _"Kurt, tienes unos ojos muy hermosos ¿lo sabías?"._

Kurt se sonrojo y le sonrió._ "tú tienes una sonrisa perfecta."_

Kurt y Sebastian comenzaron a besarse, Sebastian estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Kurt, es su todo y esta vez si iba a luchar por él.

* * *

Hola, bueno les tengo que informar que tuve que cambiar mucho la historia, ya que la idea original Sandra no iba a existir y Kurt&Sebastian aun tenían comunicación pero no muy buena, la madre de Kurt si aceptaba su homosexualidad y también a Sebastian, Sebastian harto de tener una comunicación muy cortante con Kurt, decide buscarlo, besarlo y seguirlo a todas partes sin importarle Blaine, también los padres de Sebastian tenian que seguir ahí en la casa pero tenia que cambiar la historia, ya que una amiga es la que me ayuda y me dice que tengo que cambiar, ahorita tal vez odien a Sebastian pero créanme al final al que odiaran es Kurt, el final no se cambiara nada.

Otro dato, Blaine en la historia original, si se llevaba algo bien con Kurt, apoyaba a Sebastian en la relación con Kurt, ya que no le gustaba ver llorar a Sebastian y darle consejos para que ellos siguieran juntos, Blaine siempre tenia el papel de novio para Sebastian.

Ya a partir de este capítulo ya no se va a cambiar nada, aun falta la hermana de Sebastian y más de Chandler.

No me odienxD, tratare de mejorarla:)


	12. Capítulo 12

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, Sebastian termino con Blaine un mes antes, él no lo tomo de una buena manera, ya que le dolió saber que Sebastian no estaría para siempre a su lado y no haber logrado enamorarlo.

***Flashback*.**

"_Blaine, bueno, ya paso un mes y ya sabes que he intentado de todo para enamorarme."_ Decía en forma dudosa, sabía perfectamente que el ya no intentaba enamorarse de Blaine, ya que todo el tiempo pensaba en Kurt y siempre se hablaban por teléfono cuando Sebastian no estaba en casa o dormían juntos. _"Pero es imposible, sigo amando a Kurt, sigo pensando en él y es imposible enamorarme de otra persona mientras amo a otra, mereces algo mejor, sé que lo conseguirás, eres un gran chico que merece ser feliz, pero no conmigo, no soy buen novio."_

"_Sebastian, para mi eres un gran novio, sin amarme, aunque me duela, fuiste un gran novio, ya me imagino como serias si estuvieras enamorado de mí, me tratarías como un 'Rey', ¡vaya! Que suerte tiene Kurt, el tendrá oportunidad de sentir a Sebastian Smythe enamorado de él…" _Decía con lágrimas en ojos.

"Blaine, no soy buen novio y créeme, ni merezco tener tampoco a Kurt, ya que él es una buena persona que merece lo mejor." Le sonreía, trataba de hacer sonreír a Blaine.

"_Créeme que si lo eres, no por nada, Kurt y yo estamos muy enamorados de ti, además Hannah me ha dicho que aún sigue sintiendo algo por ti y si fueras mal novio o persona, no tendrías a 3 personas detrás de ti… Ah! Se me olvidaba, Jeff también te ama, no solo como 'amor amistoso', te quiere como algo más, una mala persona no lograría eso."_ Decía con gran seguridad y tratando de ya no llorar.

***Fin Flashback* **

Sebastian seguía con Kurt, se sentía feliz y esperaba que algún día su mama estuviera en casa para ya presentarle a Kurt, tener ese permiso de ser feliz.

Sebastian fue a casa de Jeff a pasar la noche, fue como una 'pijamada', platicaron muchas cosas, Jeff acerca de como termino con Nick, el cómo se sintió Nick y el.

"_Entonces, ¿Nick se enojó por que estabas hablando con un chico?"_ Decía Sebastian confundido.

"_Si, Si, se puso muy celoso."_ Menciono Jeff con disgusto.

"_Bueno, hasta yo me pondría celoso, más si sé que mi novio no está enamorado de mí, que lo está de otro y si veo que habla con otros chicos, pensaría que ese chico es del que estás enamorado, lo entiendo."_ Decía en forma calmada.

"_Sebastian, esto es diferente."_ Decía algo molesto.

"_No Jeff, si Kurt me dijera que un chico le coquetea y le empieza a gustar, si un chico cualquiera se le acerca sentiré celos, ya que pensare que es el." _

"_Está bien, te entiendo…"_

Después de platicar y reírse de muchas cosas, se fueron a dormir, Jeff aprovecho que Sebastian tenía el sueño pesado, así que cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba dormido, Jeff se fue a dormir con él, lo abrazó, se sintió protegido y cómodo, era su mejor amigo, siempre lo sería pero también, sería su gran amor.

Al día siguiente, el celular de Sebastian sonó, era Kurt, un mensaje, Sebastian al despertar, noto que alguien dormía en el, vio que era Jeff, trato de moverse despacio, ya que el sonido no despertó a Jeff, trato de no despertarlo, vio que Jeff era lindo dormido, así que sonrió y se paró para leer el mensaje.

_**~ Bas, desperté y sentí un gran vacío, te extraño, ¿a qué horas volverás?, lo siento si te desperté pero en serio te necesito, TE AMO:) –K. ~ **_

Sebastian sonrió al leerlo, se puso la camisa que se había quitado la noche anterior y salió de la casa de Jeff sin hacer ruido y que sin Jeff se diera cuenta, eran las 8:30am, Sebastian trato de llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar, eran las 9:00am, abrió la puerta y lo primero que sintió fue el cuerpo de Kurt encima de él, ya que Kurt corrió para abrazarlo, subir sus piernas en la cintura de Sebastian.

Sebastian al sentir que Kurt subió sus piernas, él lo tomo de las piernas, para que no sintiera que se cayera.

"_Mi pequeño."_

"_Sebastian, me haces falta en esta vida."_ Kurt recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sebastian.

"_Y tu a mí."_ Sebastian lo llevo al cuarto, se agacho un poco para acostar a Sebastian y no se cayera.

"_Amo cuando eres cuidadoso conmigo Bas."_

"_Siempre lo seré, eres mi bebe."_ Sebastian se acercó a Kurt para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kurt se sonrojo demasiado, a Sebastian le gustaba ver a Kurt sonrojado, así que le acaricio una mejilla. _"Kurt, eres muy hermoso, si fueras mujer, haría que tuviéramos muchos hijos."_ Decía en tono de burla.

"_Cállate Bas."_ Algo avergonzado.

"_JA JA, te amo."_ Sebastian no se daba cuenta que tenían momentos que hablaban como novios sin serlo, comenzaron a besarse y sonreír entre beso.

Más tarde la mamá de Sebastian llamo por teléfono, Sebastian estaba preocupado, su madre estaría en casa al día siguiente, no sabía cómo decirle las cosas o de que hablar, no estaba preparado aún, sentía una gran preocupación.

"Bas, ¿Qué pasa?, desde aquella llamada te noto raro." Kurt se acercó a Sebastian para darle un beso pequeño en sus labios.

Sebastian le sonrió a Kurt, se sentía bien cuando Kurt lo besaba o lo abrazaba. _"Mi madre vendrá mañana y estoy muy nervioso."_

"_Bas, no te voy a dejar solo, sabes que estaré aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte."_

"Gracias hermoso." Sebastian le sonrió y lo abrazo.

Ya era noche, Sebastian se fue a acostar, para pensar mejor las cosas, sabía que hablar con su mama no era nada fácil y mucho menos acerca de tener pareja.

"_Sebastian, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?"._

"_Claro precioso, siempre lo haces."_

"_Si pero sabes que tu mamá vendrá mañana y si llega temprano y nos ve dormidos juntos, será más difícil conversarla que te deje ser mi novio."_

"_No hará eso, conozco a mi mamá y tus horarios mi amor, ella llegara como a las 2 de la tarde y tú te despertara a las 9, todo saldrá bien bebe, ven." _Sebastian estiro sus brazos, indicándole que Kurt fuera hacia a él, el solo sonrió y fue hacia Sebastian.

Sebastian lo tomo de la cintura para acostarlo encima de él.

"_Kurt, tus ojos son lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida, claro, además de tu sonrisa."_

Kurt se sonrojo al escuchar a Sebastian decir esas palabras. _"Mi amor, sabes que no soy hermoso."_

"_Lo eres mi amor y lo eres para mí, especialmente para mí."_

Después de tanto besarse y alagarse, ambos quedaron dormidos, Kurt encima de Sebastian, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian…

* * *

Al rato o mañana ya les tengo otro capítulo o 2, ahora sí, en el siguiente capítulo ya aparece Chandler y demás problemas futuros, creo que acabo este FIC después de 3 capítulos, en ellos se resolverán sus dudas, mientras tanto, disfrútenlo...


	13. Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente, Sebastian ya estaba despierto desde las 7:00am, veía como Kurt dormía. _***Kurt se ve hermoso durmiendo* **_Sebastian se puso de rodillas, sus codos quedaron sobre la cama y se quedó viendo a Kurt, como respiraba, que gestos hacia, como dormía…

Sebastian escucho el teléfono sonar, fue corriendo a contestarlo, no quería ver a Kurt despierto tan temprano.

_-¿Bueno?- Susurro._

_-¡Hermano!- Sonó una voz femenina muy emocionada._

_-Oh, Su, ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Sebastian, ya casi llegamos, bueno en realidad apenas vamos de salida, te extrañaba mucho hermano, ya en una horas te veré.-_

_-Sugar, amo cuando estas emocionada.-_

_-ES que, hermano, veré con quien te quieres casar, yo no dejare pasar esto.-_

_-JA, tampoco exageres, recuerdas que yo no tengo esa ilusión de casarme, se me hace estúpido.-_

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es divertido molestarte.-_

_-No, no lo es princesa-_

_-No me digas así.-_

_-Es divertido molestarte- Sebastian trato de hacer voz femenina._

_-¡HEY! No te burles Smythe.-_

_-JA- empezó a reírse. De repente escucho que Kurt salía del cuarto. –Oye, no le digas a mi madre, pero tengo que colgarte, mi futuro novio está despertando, al rato nos vemos, te amo hermanita-_

_-Y yo a ti.-_

Sebastian colgó el teléfono y fue a ver a Kurt.

_-¡Kurt! ¿Por qué tan temprano despierto?-_

_-¿Uhm?-Seguía algo adormilado. _

Sebastian fue corriendo hacia Kurt, tomo sus mejillas y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios, después tomo sus brazos, los puso en su hombro, Kurt se recargo en el pecho mientras subía sus piernas en la cintura de Sebastian.

Sebastian se agacho para acostar de nuevo a Kurt y darle un beso en la frente.

_-Quiero estar despierto... Contigo.-Decía muy adormilado._

_-No bebe, duerme, al rato estarás conmigo…-Sonreía._

_-¿Y si tu mamá no me acepta en tu casa? Hoy no podré dormir en tus brazos…-_

_-Haré todo lo posible para que te duermas conmigo ¿sí? Anda, descansa, es muy temprano aún-._

Kurt quedo dormido de nuevo, tenía una gran sonrisa.

Sebastian cubrió a Kurt, sabía que tenía frio, lo abrazo por un rato y se salió de la habitación.

Ya en la tarde, Kurt y Sebastian estaban muy nerviosos, ya casi estaban por llegar los padres de Sebastian.

_-Seb…-_

_-Mande.-_

_-Tengo muchos nervios…-_

Sebastian tomo de la cintura a Kurt._-Tranquilo, todo irá bien.-_

_-¿Seguro?-_ Kurt miro a Sebastian, con algo de ternura y mucha preocupación.

_-Sí, conozco a mi madre, dudo mucho que haga algo 'malo'.-_

Kurt le sonrió, sintió un gran alivio y sentía mucha seguridad por las palabras de Sebastian.

_***Dios, ¿Puedo ser más feliz? No lo creo… aun que si este apuesto galán volviera a ser mi novio, moriría de felicidad, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, sería la envidia de todos, de tener al gran SEBASTIAN SMYTHE, como novio oficial, que él no viera a otras personas, que solo fuera mío, que todos supieran que él es mío y yo suyo, que seré aquel chico que despierte a su lado, diciéndole 'buenos días', sirviéndole el desayuno, viéndolo despertar, viendo cómo se duerme, sintiendo su respiración a cada hora, minuto, segundo… quiero despertar y sentir que es mi novio, mi pareja y sentir que siempre estaremos juntos y que él me lo diga, que ambos estemos convencidos de estar juntos por siempre…***_

Tocaron la puerta, eso hizo que Kurt dejara de pensar, de mirar a Sebastian y planear su futuro estando juntos.

_-Yo voy Kurt.- _

Kurt dio un gran suspiro, estaba nervioso, temblaba, no sabía que iba a pasar en esa tarde.

_-¡HERMANA!-_ Escucho Kurt, _***¿Hermana?, ¿Sebastian tiene una hermana?, ¿Por qué no lo sabía?* **_

_-¡SEBASTIAN!-_ Kurt, vio entrar a una chica, muy sonriente, empezó a ponerse algo rojo, ya que estaba apenado, no sabía que decirle aquella chica que tal vez sea ¿Hermana? de Sebastian, estaba muy confundido.

_-Ho-Hola…-_ Saludo Kurt a la gran chica que tenía una gran sonrisa. _***Ella tiene una linda sonrisa, ¡por supuesto!, es hermana de Sebastian, ambos tienen esa sonrisa y se nota que tiene un buen ego al igual que Sebastian…***_

-_Holap.-_ Menciono la chica con tono algo infantil.

_-So-soy, Kurt… Kurt Hummel, mucho Gusto.-_

_-Sugar Smythe.-_Sonrió ampliamente.

_-¿Smythe?-_ Confundido pregunto Hummel.

_-Sí, Soy hermanita de Sebastian, ¿No te ha contado de mí?, sería raro que no te contara de mí y el sí de ti.-_

Kurt trato de recordar los temas que había hablado con Sebastian pero en ningún tema menciono a Sugar. _–Sinceramente no recuerdo, pero me alegra conocerte Sugar, te pareces mucho a tu hermano.-_

_-Agh, Todos dicen lo mismo, no sé si es un alago o un ¿insulto?-_

_-¿Insulto? ¿Por qué debería serlo?-_

_-Sebastian es Guapo e inteligente pero, no tiene buena reputación por aquí ni en Francia, pero si eliminamos eso, creo que en verdad estaría muy alagada.-_

_-Oh, entiendo.-_

_-Kurt, él es mi padre…- _Menciono Sebastian muy nervioso.

_-Bu-buenas tardes Sr. Smythe…-_

El padre de Sebastian en verdad era alto, muy serio y no mostraba ninguna emoción o sentimiento, no hacia ningún gesto… _-Buenas Tardes… ¿em?, ¿Tu nombre?-_

-_Kurt Hummel… Lo-lo siento_…- Kurt se ponía cada vez más nervioso y sus mejillas se ponían más rosadas.

_-Padre… te mencione su nombre.-_

_-Sí, pero lo olvido rápido.-_

_-Bueno, espero que lo recuerdes al rato…-_

La madre de Sebastian había entrado antes de que Sugar & el Sr. Smythe entraran, Kurt no se dio cuenta por lo nervioso que estaba.

_-Kurt, ¿Ya saludaste a mi madre?-_

_-¿Tu madre?, ¿Esta aquí?-_

_-Sí, entro a la casa antes que mi hermana y mi padre…-_

_-¿En serio?, Lo siento Sebastian, estoy muy distraído y no me di cuenta cuando entro…-_

Sebastian se acercó a Kurt, -No te preocupes mi amor, mi madre te entenderá.- susurro.

Kurt le sonrió, vio a la madre de Sebastian salir de la cocina.

_-¡Bien!, ya estoy preparando la comida, Hola de nuevo Kurt, creo que estabas en tu mundo cuando te salude…- _Le sonreía ampliamente.

_-Ho-hola, lo siento mucho, en verdad si estaba en mi mundo, lo siento de nuevo, en verdad.-_

_-No te preocupes, así que, eres el famoso Kurt Hummel, el chico que mi hijo sueña siempre…- _

Sebastian se puso rojo, no le gustaba que le mencionaran a Kurt esas palabras, él quería que fuera 'sorpresa' decirle a Kurt que volviera a ser su novio y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

_-Mama…-_ Menciono en tono algo bajo.

_-¿Qué pasa hijo?-_

_-Nada…-_

Ya en la noche, Sebastian fue al cuarto de su hermana, toco la puerta. _–Sugar…-_

_-Oh, Sebastian, Pasa…-_

_-Hermana, quiero que me digas, ¿Qué opinas de Kurt?-_

_-¿Sinceramente…?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Mira, veo que es un buen chico y que en verdad te ama, pero lo noto confundido…-_

_-¿Confundido?-_

_-Sí, mira, el ahora no duda que te ama demasiado, pero con el tiempo empezara a preguntarse el mismo ¿Lo amo?, ¿Me ama?, ¿Estábamos mejor separados?, ¿Juntos podremos ser felices?, cosas así, si tanto lo amas, deberías cuidarlo y estar atento con él, ya que, puede dejar de 'amarte' por una tonta confusión…-_

_-¿Por qué me dices esto?-_

_-Porque, como sabes, me gusta poner mucha atención a las personas que para ti son especiales, como ¿Hannah?, ahora que no es especial, cuando fue, sabía que después de esa 'perfecta' ilusión que ella mostraba, al final iba a ser una mujer muy berrinchuda que no aceptaba perder el amor de Sebastian Smythe.- _

_-Entonces, debo… ¿cuidarme de Kurt?-_

_-Sí y demasiado, nunca te había visto así, te ves muy enamorado, tus ojos muestran tranquilidad pero a la vez te veo muy estresado, si este es tu 'primer amor', espero que te dure mucho y no te haga daño.-_

_-Dudo que me haga daño, bueno, no como se lo hice a el…-_

_-¡Espera!, cometiste un error, pero él no debería cometerlo también o 'vengarse', pero si cuídate de él, las apariencias engañan…-_

_-Está bien, bueno, me voy a dormir…- _Menciono Sebastian algo desanimado.

_-Estas triste por no poder dormir con Kurt, ¿Cierto?-_

_-Sí, antes de que ustedes estuvieran aquí, siempre me dormía con él y me hacía dormir más tranquilo, si no estoy con él, siento que algo le pasara o no se…-_

_-Espera…-_

Sugar salió de la habitación, fue directo a la habitación de sus padres…

Después de 5 minutos Sugar volvió a su habitación muy sonriente. _–Te traigo buenas noticias…- _

_-¿Cuáles?-_

_-La 1°, Mis padres ¡ADORAN! A Kurt, y 2° podrás dormir hoy con el.-_

Sebastian sonrió, abrazo a Sugar –Gracias hermanita- le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a la habitación de Kurt.

Vio como Kurt trataba de dormir, el fingía que estaba dormido, eso le causo gracia a Sebastian, _-Hola hermoso, precioso, y guapo Kurt.-_

Kurt abrió los ojos, vio a Sebastian muy sonriente _-¡Sebastian!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Tus padres pensaran mal…-_

_-No mi amor, mis padres me dieron permiso, así que…-_ Sebastian se subió a la cama, tomo a Kurt y lo abrazo _–Dormiré contigo-_

Kurt sonrió, estaba en verdad feliz, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian, quedo profundamente dormido…

Eran las 4:00am, Sebastian se despertó, ya que Kurt lo despertó con algo que soñaba…

_-Por favor, deja de molestarme…-_

Sebastian estaba muy confundido. _–Chandler…-_ _***¿Chandler?, ¿Quién es Chandler?...***_ pensaba Sebastian…

* * *

Lo siento por tardar, he tenido varios trabajos y tareas, espero recuperarme en vacaciones que ya serán muy pronto, espero que lo disfruten:)


End file.
